A Chance Meeting
by Master Tragedy
Summary: Who would imagine that one second your getting beaten to within an inch of your life, and the next, your meeting the best friends of your life.  The world's just funny like that.  Main pairings: NarutoXHanabi, slight NarutoXHinata.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, hello everyone. This is my first Naruto Fan Fic and I hope you all enjoy it. The main story is going to revolve around Naruto, the Hyuugas, and the Uchihas. Since this is going to be an Alternate Reality, there will be a few HEAVY changes to the original plot of the manga, but it will still follow it, albeit a bit loosely. I will explain some of the changes if they are a bit too hard to comprehend or seem impossible. Just no flames saying "that would never happen" and "that's retarded" or whatever, if you don't like it then go read something else. Feel free to point out any errors I may make, long as it's kind of important, otherwise I'll probably just leave it alone. Review if you liked it or not, my ego needs fuel to keep growing. :-P

**Notice: **I did borrow the idea for Hanabi from Surarrin's story "An Alternate Path". If you've read his story then you know what I mean. Any other similarities between his story and mine though are purely coincidental. (Even though it's not finished, I'd recommend you read it. I liked it.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anyone from the Naruto universe. Any of the few original characters I may make in the future I do own though. You've got to ask permission first if you want to borrow them.

Key:

"" Speaking

'' _Thought_

"**" Kyuubi**

_**Jutsu Name**_

'_Why, Why, Why, Why, WHY!' _That was the only thought constantly running through the mind of the 4 year old, crying boy as he tore down another street of Konoha as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. The thought belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, the bane of Konoha's very existence. The poor boy was currently running for his life from yet another mob of blood thirsty villagers. He did not know why he was being chased. This had suddenly become a reoccurring event every week for the past month since he was forced to leave the orphanage. Somehow he always managed to evade his would be assailants, and Kami willing, he'd be able to do it again. He had gotten lucky last time, if it hadn't been for the Sandaime stepping in himself, he would have probably been killed three days ago during that stupid parade to celebrate the ending of some war with some other nation that he didn't know about.

The unmistakable yelling of curses and insults of his pursuers drew ever closer, effectively drawing him from his thoughts as he turned down another seemingly empty street. He didn't bother calling for help. It never came. Not once. Whatever happened to those men in the black and white armor with animal masks who were supposed to protect everyone?

He seemed to wince with almost every step he took. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that the boy had no footwear with which to protect his tender feet from the harsh, unforgiving cement that was Konoha's streets. His feet were a bloody mess, several cuts and lacerations adorning them. Unbeknownst to the small boy, all his many cuts and small wounds were being miraculously healed almost as fast as they were being inflicted.

It was like being caught in a living nightmare to the child. No matter how much he cried, no matter how fast he ran, he could always feel them drawing closer and closer. Even worse, he always felt like he was slowing down. The overwhelming sense of fear and dread rolling off him in waves could be felt by anyone with half a brain. He instinctively knew that should he let these sick and twisted individuals catch him...he was as good as dead.

Thinking quickly, Naruto ducked into a nearby dark and dingy alleyway that was cluttered with filth and dirty boxes. Curling into a tiny shivering ball, he hid underneath the nearest box he could find. No sooner had the box shrouded him in complete darkness, he could hear the rush of several footsteps passing by him followed by the occasional cry, "We'll get you, you little fucking demon" and "We'll make you pay for what you did!"

"_What did I ever do to them? Why do they always call me a demon? Am I really a demon like they say?_" Naruto thought to himself while he hid underneath the box, trying his best to keep his shivering and whimpering under control. Soon the yelling and thundering of feet started to fade away and Naruto started to relax…he had managed to outsmart the bastards again. He'd be alright for another day at the very least...or so he had thought.

Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...

Just as Naruto had been about to lift the box up to see if the coast was clear, he heard the dreaded sound of foot steps heading in his direction. He held his breath and clenched his eyes shut, praying with all his might that whoever was walking toward him wouldn't find him. The footsteps continued getting closer and closer until they came to an abrupt stop right in front of him. He couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him as he felt his fear return tenfold.

He heard a dark chuckle as the box was kicked away, revealing the frail little blonde headed child, his legs cradled tightly to his chest. Naruto lifted his head to see who had found him. Their eyes met. Tear filled ocean blue eyes clashed with crazed pearl black. From the Konoha hitai-ate attached to his arm, Naruto instantly knew that he had been found by a young dark-brown haired ninja. What rank he was, Naruto had no clue. All he knew was that if he didn't get away, it was all over.

"There you are you little shit. Its time you stopped running and just accept your fate. You should have been killed the day you were born. I won't let you get away with what you did to me. The Hokage isn't here to save you either…it's time to burn demon." The unknown ninja spat menacingly as he made his way toward the quivering boy. He had a maniacal smirk on his face once he saw the fear etched on the boy's face. To punctuate his last statement, he slowly put his hands together into a seal. It was obvious this ninja intended to kill him by using some kind of Jutsu. Naruto was quickly running out of time.

At the sight of the hand seal, Naruto slowly started to crawl away, his blue eyes widened in fright. He wished he could stop his god awful trembling, but this was just too much for a young boy to endure. While his instincts cried for him to flee, an idea slowly came to mind...he just hoped it worked. Dieing at the age of 4 was not what he had in mind.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga, age five, was in a deep state of confusion. She and her father, Hizashi, had recently met the Head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, and his little daughter Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. While Hanabi had enjoyed getting to meet her cousin, she still could not completely grasp what had been done to her, nor could she figure out why her father had been growing increasingly tense and easily aggravated over the past few days. She was at a loss as to why. 

_**Flashback**_

_**Three days ago…**_

_Hizash gently held the hand of his little white-eyed daughter as he stared emotionlessly into the white pupil-less eyes of his twin brother, Hiashi. _

_They stood on opposite sides of the Hyuuga main garden, merely a few yards apart; all dressed in formal Hyuuga robes. They were accompanied by various members of their respective branch of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi stared back just as coldly at his brother. His own little daughter, Hinata, was shyly clinging to the back of his robes, trying to hide herself from view._

_Hizashi looked down at Hanabi's face to see her flashing her favorite arrogant little smirk for all to see. While he prided himself on having such a strong daughter, it broke his heart when he thought of the grief and sadness she would have to endure. 'If she only knew what's in store for her…to be cursed to forever serve the main branch of our accursed clan. I'm so sorry honey.'_

"_Hinata-sama is now_ _four...congratulations" Hizashi stated calmly. He flashed Hinata a small smile as she poked her head around from her father, before retreating_ _back to her hiding place._

"_Thank you" Hiashi replied with a small nod._

_Hanabi happened to catch a glimpse of Hinata's face as well, and was surprised to find how similar the two looked alike. Besides her hair being cut shorter and being more of a raven black, as opposed to Hanabi's long flowing obsidian locks, they could easily be mistaken as sisters. Hanabi looked up to see her father looking down at her already. She silently whispered to him, "She's really pretty __otousan."_

_Hizashi's already thin lips turned into a gloomy frown. Hanabi instantly picked up on this this and tried to find out what was the matter._

"_Otousan? What's wrong?" Hanabi asked softly._

_Hizashi instantly recognizing his slip flashed a small fake smile to his daughter, "Huh...Oh, no...its nothing honey."_

_Hizashi then returned his attention to his brother, leaving his daughter to look at him skeptically._

"_Well then...I'll be taking care of the sealing of young Hanabi. Hizashi...?" spoke Hiashi with a condescending tone._

_Hizashi's face contorted into a deep scowl. "Yes Hiashi-sama" he grounded out. His hands, which were balled into fists, were shaking violently at his sides._

_Hanabi was left wondering...'What does he mean by sealing?'_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ever since then, her father always seemed to be upset about something. She had pondered what Hiashi-sama had done to her, but when she asked her father, he would only get even more upset and tell her to not worry about it. Hanabi had stood in front of a mirror in her room for hours gazing at the strange looking seal that had been placed on her forehead by her very own uncle. While she honestly had no clue what it was for, she decided that it would be best to just take his word for it and leave it be for now. She decided to follow her father's example by wrapping some bandages around her head to cover her seal, being as she didn't have a hitai-ate yet. That would come when she became a kunoichi like she always dreamed of being.

Hanabi and her father were now walking towards their home, Hizashi walking with a stoic, calm posture, while she walked with a slightly arrogant swagger behind him. She liked to show off in public…while she didn't believe she was superior to others like practically all of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan did, she did feel like everyone should know that she was not somebody to mess with. She sometimes wondered why it pleased her to see people either appear shaken or fearful once they saw her white eyes and instantly recognized which clan she was from. If anyone got on her nerves, she was quick to remind them why her name meant "Fireworks". She did have one hell of a scary temper. (Kind of contradicting huh?)

White pupil-less eyes took in their surroundings. The long streets of Konoha were quite deserted, something that was quite unusual for a city with such a huge population of people. She found it quite odd for a village that had just had a huge parade celebrating the end of the war with Kumogakure, it was hard to believe that the village seemed like a ghost town now. Just as she was about to ask her father why it was so abnormally quiet, there was a thunderous roar that shook the very ground they walked on, resounded for several blocks of the village.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, age four, smiled happily as he rode upon his brother, Itachi's back with his arms wrapped snuggly around his neck. He had just gotten to see his big brother train some more and was proud to have someone as strong as Itachi for an older brother. Not many people could say their brother graduated from the academy at the top of his class at age seven, mastered their family bloodline limit at age eight, and recently became a chounin at age ten! 

Though his brother hardly ever talked, Sasuke found he was the only one who could get his brother to willingly talk with the least bit of effort, another thing he was proud of. _'I can't wait for my brother to start training me like he promised! I can't wait to be strong like him.' _

While Sasuke was lost in his own little world...Itachi was trying to calm the raging storm that was his own thoughts. 'Damn you Shisui...what has happened to you...?' He was of course referring to Shisui Uchiha, a twelve year old boy who until recently, he had looked up to as an older brother. He had recently begun to emotionally distance himself from Shisui due to some disturbing occurrences that had him wondering if Shisui had any sanity what so ever…

_**Flashback**_

_**One month ago…**_

_Itachi crouched down on one knee breathing slightly harder then usual. A few beads of sweat falling down his brow. He deactivated his Sharingan as he looked at the destroyed landscape around him. Kunai and shuriken littered the ground with the occasional smoldering crater mixed in. He looked down at the two motionless bleeding corpses at his feet. The two jounin level missing-nin that he had defeated were quite a handful, but nothing the Uchiha prodigy couldn't overcome. He glanced over to see __Shisui, sharingan still activated, glaring down at the last of their enemy who was crippled on the ground with two kunai in both of his legs, screaming in pain as a small pool of blood started to surround him. Shisui had the most disturbing gleam in his eye and sadistic smirk on his face that Itachi had ever seen._

_The crippled enemy ninja had been the one who had blindsided and killed their third teammate with a very accurately thrown kunai with an explosion tag attached. Even though neither was close to their now deceased teammate, it appeared that Shisui intended to get revenge._

_Itachi decided that they had wasted enough time and that it would be better that they retreat back to Konoha, just incase the enemy ninja they just killed had any back-up in the near vicinity._

"_Shisui...if you're going to kill him, make it quick. We need to make our retreat" Itachi stated without any hint of emotion._

_Shisui__ acted as though he didn't hear a thing as he slowly stalked toward his prey. The enemy ninja had just managed to gather control of himself and look at Shisui with a hateful glare, trying his best to hold back the pain he was feeling. Shisui seemed to pause for a second before letting out a dark chuckle._

"_Excellent...excellent...I love that look. That wonderful look of pure hatred on your face. It makes it all the more enjoyable when you realize your going to die and that look of utter fear and desperate takes over. Can you show it to me...just a little peak?" Shisui spoke as he slowly lifted his leg and slammed it down on top of one of the kunai in the man's leg, jamming it down until it scraped the bone. The screams of unimaginable agony resumed almost instantly. Blood erupted everywhere, shooting ever which way. A few drops landed on Shisui's cheek which seemed to only drive his blood lust._

_Itachi merely scowled underneath is high collar of his black Uchiha crested shirt as he watched his best friend and rival laugh hysterically at another man's pain. He knew something was wrong with Shisui. He had slowly begun to change from the nice, gentle natured friend he once knew into a heartless killing machine ever since he had mastered his sharingan shortly after Itachi and the both of them had been assigned to increasingly challenging mission after mission. Itachi wanted to say his friend was just going through a phase...that he would soon return to his normal self...but with all the bloodshed they had both gathered on their hands...he was honestly surprised he hadn't lost his mind himself._

_The enemy ninja then proceeded to futilely crawl away from Shisui, which only caused him to laugh even harder. Out of options and out of time, the enemy ninja released a chakra pulse to alert his comrades, much to Itachi's annoyance. Shisui seemed to sober up instantly and walked around the fallen ninja so that he could look him in the eyes._

"_Time to burn buddy" Shisui stated with a sickeningly cheerful expression on his face as he put his hands into a very familiar seal to Itachi. The poor ninja only managed to widen his eyes in shock as Shisui flew through the hand signs and yelled...__**Katon: **__**Kagirinai Enkou no Jutsu!!!**_

_The ninja was engulfed in a roaring flame that caused him to thrash around and scream in utter agony. This Jutsu was different from most other flame jutsus because it burned the victim at an ungodly slow rate until they finally died. Even then, the jutsu was known to burn a victim's body for up to several hours, even after the victim has long since died. _

"_Yes...burn you fool...cry for me..." __Shisui whispered to himself as the man's dieing screams echoed in the forest around them and the flames reflected in his now pearl black eyes. He was brought out of his musings by a firm hand on his shoulder. He instantly whipped around, sharingan blazing to confront whoever dared to touch him. Three tomed sharingan met three tomed sharingan in a dead stare. Shisui instantly relaxed, deactivating his sharingan once again._

"_Sorry Itachi-kun. Just having a little fun is all." Shisui stated with an amused smile on his face._

_Itachi was all but amused at the moment. His glare left no room for discussion. "Since you're done with your...fun...I'd suggest we retreat, NOW! Every enemy within a ten mile radius probably felt that distress call. We need to leave before they arrive on our position." Every word he said, his voice slightly raised in tone. He was clearly very upset and slightly disheveled. _

_Shisui__ was about to make a retort when they felt several enemy chakra signatures starting to close in on their position and decided it would indeed be best if they made a hasty retreat. Not to mention an angry Itachi was not a good Itachi. Shisui didn't want to press him anymore then he all ready had._

_The two of them then disappeared into the trees making a mad dash back to Konoha, the whole while, Itachi flashing the occasional glare at Shisui with a hidden scowl beneath his collar while all Shisui would do in response would be to flash a happy, cheerful smile._

_**End of Flashback**_

Needless to say, Itachi had immediately reported what happened to his father, Fugaku, the Captain of Konohagakure's military police force. A saddened frown was the first thing he received from his father. He no doubt was assuming that Shisui's sharingan had driven him insane, an unfortunate side effect that seemed to affect a small handful of the few people able to achieve their clan's bloodline limit.

His father had personally done his best to prevent such a thing in his first born son. He had helped him to understand the dangers of his sharingan, taught him its secrets, and made an agreement with the Hokage to lower the number of dangerous missions his son was sent on in an attempt to protect his son's gentle psyche, all in the hopes of preventing what was apparently happening to Shisui.

Fugaku had warned Itachi to be wary of his friend, and try to keep a close eye on Shisui, should his mental state progress too out of control. He was to report to Fugaku immediately should Shisui become a threat to himself and others around him, which to Itachi seemed like he already was. If push came to shove, Itachi was told to kill his friend; should they have no other choice...he did not know if he could do that...

"Oniichan...ooonnnniiiiiiccchhhhhannnn hellllooooo?"

Itachi was abruptly torn from his thoughts by his sometimes incredibly annoying little brother. He let out a deep sigh and slightly narrowed his eyes incase there was a problem.

"Yes ototo?" Itachi said with a silky, albeit forced calm voice.

"What are you thinking about oniichan? You seem really upset about something?" Sasuke said with a slightly worried expression on his face which went unnoticed by Itachi since Sasuke was still behind him holding onto his neck.

"Do you really want to know Sasuke?" Itachi replied. Feeling Sasuke nod his head, he motioned for Sasuke to bring his head next to his as if he were about to tell him an important secret. When Sasuke's head was right next to his, Itachi swiftly tapped Sasuke in the forehead with his index and middle finger, leaving a small mark and only serving to aggravate Sasuke. Itachi's usually cold eyes shone with glee and had an unusually amused smirk on his face. Not that anyone saw it underneath his collar, but it's not like he cared.

'_Damn him! He got me again!' _screamed Sasuke in his mind. Just as he was about to yell in his brother's ear, a thunderous roar shook the ground underneath them, sending all the birds in the nearby trees fleeing in fright. Followed by that was a sinister wave of intense hatred and bloodlust. The likes of something Sasuke had never experienced in his life. Sasuke suddenly felt very frightened and went to tighten the grip of his arms around his brother's neck, when Itachi quickly kneeled down and gently placed Sasuke on the ground.

"Sasuke, I'll take a look into this. You stay here and stay out of trouble. Are we clear?" Itachi said in a cold tone that left no room for question. Sasuke merely nodded his head. With that, Itachi took to the roof tops.

'_That cry wasn't too far away. The source was at least 10 minutes away. Hmmm...I wonder who could have done it...'_ Itachi thought as he sped from rooftop to rooftop. A good idea of who it was already who could have made such a feral cry...

Meanwhile Sasuke watched his brother until he disappeared from view. He felt ashamed of himself. A proud Uchiha wasn't supposed to succumb to such pitiful emotions such as fear. It was probably nothing anyway. He would go see for himself and show everyone he wasn't afraid of anything, especially to Itachi...with that, he broke out into a mad dash in the direction his brother had headed, all the while hoping he didn't get lost...Itachi would kill him if that happened...

* * *

This was probably going to get him killed...better yet he knew this would. Unfortunately this was the best thing he could come up with and all he could do was hope it worked. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Naruto slowly made his way to his feet, much to the unknown ninja's excitement which shone clearly on his depraved face. 

"Excellent...excellent...your going to fight back. All the sweeter for when I kill you demon. "The dark-brown haired youth sneered as he took his hands apart, canceling the Jutsu he was about to use to destroy the child. He would make the demon spawn suffer first. Oh happy day…

Naruto stood before the ninja head with his head bowed, his shaggy dirty blonde hair obscuring his eyes from the other boy's sight. It was now or never. He slowly raised his head to stare into the other boy's pearl black eyes, his ocean blue orbs as cold and emotionless as he could manage...he hoped this worked...

"You want a demon you big jerk...I'll show you a demon" Naruto spoke with a tone as chillingly devoid of emotion as his eyes. The brown haired ninja faltered for a split second. Naruto took his chance. He ran screaming at the top of his lungs at the young boy, hands ready as if to slash his enemy, who seemed to be lost in some terrifying memory. Upon hearing the child's scream, the boy jumped back several yards, fearing that he had actually managed to awaken the demon within. But after a few seconds of watching the boy running towards him, he realized what the blonde headed brat was up to...and he didn't find it one bit funny.

Naruto stopped running toward his assailant when he saw the man's face change from one possessed with fear to one of bitter rage. '_Looks like he saw through it' _Naruto thought gloomily. He had hoped he could scare the ninja back just enough so that he could escape out of the dead end that was the alley he was currently in. The enemy ninja was out of the alley and in the street, but there was no where enough room to run by him. He was trapped. He was good as dead.

"Nice try you little shit...you had me going there for a second...I'll give you that. But, playing upon my insecurities like that really wasn't a smart thing to do" The dark haired ninja stated sadistically as he slowly began to fade from view until he completely disappeared.

'_Where did he-'_Naruto didn't even get to finish his thought as all the air in his lungs left him in a rush. The bastard had disappeared then rematerialized in front of him in an instant, driving his fist into the poor child's tender stomach, raising him a couple of feet off the ground before letting the child plummet to the floor. As Naruto's head hit the ground with a dull thud, his assailant then proceeded to assault his tiny body with a furious barrage of bone jarring kicks and punches. Naruto did the only thing he could at that point, which was curl up in a tiny whimpering ball. Naruto would have felt proud of himself for not crying out if he had not been in so much pain that he could think straight.

After he placed one more well placed punch to the child's head, he followed it up with a heart stopping kick to the boy's ribs sending the kid flying several feet until he crashed into a pile of trash cans. His smile only grew wider and more sadistic. He had felt a few of the demon's ribs snap with that last kick. _'Well it was fun while it lasted, but I might not get to finish the job should I play around with him any longer, what a shame, ne?" _With that thought, he disappeared and reappeared next to the boy who was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. He picked the boy up by his arm and spun him around a few times before flinging him down the end of the alleyway into the wall at the end. The boy landed with a satisfying crunch, leaving a few cracks in the side of the building. This was over…

* * *

_**Somewhere inside Naruto's Consciousness…**_

_**There was a massive room that was flooded with up to a foot of dark and murky water. Instead of there being a fourth wall, there was a truly massive caged door. A small piece of paper with the word "Seal" written on it was placed on the caged door. **_

_**In the shadows within the cage, a majestic being of incomprehensible power slowly began to stir. It opened one of it great eyes to reveal piercing golden amber.**_

"_**Pathetic Mortals. I'll show you what a true demon is like...kukuku"**_

_**His piercing amber eye began to glow with a malevolent unknown purpose...The being's entire body began to glow a dark sinister red aura as a very small sliver of its malice laced chakra seeped out from the cage he was incarcerated in...**_

* * *

'Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he was assaulted with blow after blow. He was trying his hardest to protect his stomach, which for some reason; his sadistic attacker kept attacking for some reason. Could it have something to do with that weird seal that was there? Who knew? All he did know was that he had never experienced so much pain in his entire short life. Especially when the man kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into a pile of trash cans. His chest was on fire with blinding pain, he had heard something snap with that kick and he was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe every second. Just as he had raised himself onto his hands and knees, the brown haired ninja did that same disappearing and reappearing trick and latched onto his arm. Before he knew it, he was being spun around like a top before being hurled into a wall all the way at the end of the alleyway. 

When he slowly slid down the wall to rest on his knees, his mind drew a blank. Was this really the end? Was he really going to die in some run down alley, killed by some bastard he didn't even know for no reason other then him being some "Demon"? Fuck that...'I don't want to die...'

With that last thought, sudden warmth rushed through his body, it was an incredible feeling. All his aches and pains slowly began to fade away into nothingness. Even the blinding pain in his chest was nothing more then a dull ache now. He felt...powerful...he felt amazing...like there was nothing in the world that could touch him. Unbeknownst to him, his tiny teeth and nails had slightly elongated and became sharper. The cute little whisker marks that adorned both cheeks had slightly deepened and became more pronounced. Adding to his already feral looking expression. The last of his small changes were the fact that his pupils had become slits like a fox and his irises were now a deep crimson red. If he had looked at himself in a mirror he would have been utterly blown away, as well as disheartened to see why everyone hated and despised him.

While he may not have noticed the changes he was going through, his assailant sure did. His eyes widened in fright as he saw the once calm ocean blue of the Jinchuuriki's eyes slowly morph into a demonic red. He instantly realized it was for real this time. No tricks. He needed to finish the job now, or he may wind up in a lot of trouble. He instantly activated his fully matured sharingan, glaring at the demon child in front of him. It was over.

"It's too late for that now you filthy demon. You're going to burn, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it!" The boy screamed as he flashed through his hand seals. _**Katon: **__**Kagirinai Enkou no Jutsu!!! **_He bellowed as a monstrous flame shot forth from his lips and proceeded to travel down the alleyway toward his trapped query. '_Please burn for me'_

Naruto's eyes widened for only a split second as the glow of the flames got closer and closer. It filled the entire alleyway; there would be no dodging it. He was going to die. While he should have been overwhelmed with despair and fear, he was unexpectedly flooded with feelings of rage and hate. He had never felt this before...he wanted to kill the boy in front of him...would it really be so bad? All he knew was that he wasn't going to die, not here in some god damned alley. Not by this fucker. He had had enough…

In a voice much too deep and malicious for a four year old boy, he slowly bellowed at the asshole trying to kill him. Releasing wave after wave of hatred and bloodlust into the air.

"_**LEAVE…"**_

"_**ME…"**_

(The fire was almost upon him now. Only another second or two and he'd be dead.)

"_**THE…"**_

"_**FUCK…"**_

(The fire spread went to engulf him, promising a most painful, agonizing death…Naruto closed his eyes and screamed with all his might…)

"_**AAAAAALLLLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"**_

With that deafening roar, the blazing storm that was his assailant's flames were instantly blown out, hurricane force winds slammed into the brown haired youth, his eyes widened in unimaginable fright and he raised his arms to protect his face...the winds were too strong, everything in the alleyway was blown into the wall opposite the alleyway, boxes, filth, trashcans, everything. His would be assassin was the last to go, even with chakra anchoring him to the ground; the mighty gusts were still too powerful. He was lifted up and hurled out of the alleyway across the street into the wall of a building behind him. He was surprised he didn't go through the wall, if the size of the crater he made in the wall was any indication, he'd come mighty close.

The winds died almost as fast as they had appeared. The sharingan wielder slowly pulled himself from his crater and slowly made his way back to the alleyway, holding his shoulder the entire time. He'd broken something when he impacted that wall. He'd have to find out what, later. His sharingan swirled in a crazed frenzy as he neared his prey once more.

When Naruto finally opened his eyes, he saw the insides of the walls of the alley missing several bricks and pieces of wood. Everything that had once been in the alley know littered the street and wall over at least one hundred feet away from the entrance to the alley. In a nice sized crater along the wall as well was his attacker, staring at him with a mixture of shock and hatred etched upon his face. Naruto was too shocked to move. '_Did I really just do that? What...what am I?' _Naruto slowly began to feel the world darken around him as he stared into his attacker's crazed eyes. _'Why are the black dots in his eyes spinning...'_. As he slowly began to fall to the ground, he saw his attacker had already pulled himself from the wall and was stalking towards him, albeit slightly slow due to various injuries. 'Looks like I'm going to die after all...at least I tried my...best...' Then he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Hanabi struggled to hold her footing as the earth shook beneath her. Here she had been about to inquire why it was so quiet, and then she hears the loudest yell she'd ever heard in her life. Followed by a very tainted wave of malice and bloodlust that any living being would know better then to mess with. She looked up to her father to see him already tensed and standing in front of her, Byakugan activated, the veins around his eyes throbbing and quite visible for all to see. He seemed to search around aimlessly until he seemed to scowl and deactivated the Hyuuga bloodline limit. He looked down to her and told her in a very firm voice… 

"Hanabi, go home NOW! Something very dangerous might happen soon." Hizashi ordered firmly before taking off in the direction one could only assume the disturbance had come from.

Hanabi merely pouted, and waited until her father was out of sight. Then she flashed an arrogant smirk. If something big was about to happen, she was going to see for herself, not even her father was going to stop her. As she quickly made to follow Hizashi, she couldn't help feeling like something unexplainable was pulling her toward the direction the disturbance was coming from. Little did she know that disobeying her father was actually going to pay off…just this once anyway…

* * *

Jutsu Journal: 

Katon: Kagirinai Enkou no Jutsu: Is supposed to mean Fire Release: Eternal Flame. While I've found different ways of typing it, I just decided to go with this. I know its probably wrong, but just ignore it please lol.

**AN : **Ok, I decided to cut it a few pages short of what I originally planned to be the first chapter, I just wanted to see if anyone was even interested in this. No point writing a story no ones going to read no? Main points of story…Its obvious a little changing of personas has occurred and what not. Neji will now be Hiashi's second born child and Hinata's little brother when he is born. I'll try to keep Hanabi as close to her usual arrogant proud self. I keep finding myself making her too nice and trying to go back and make her a little spunkier, but let's face it, she won't be a badass manga neji skilled kunoichi until her pops dies. This will of course be a major part of the story. It's a shame she doesn't even know she's been branded as a slave yet huh?

Onto the Uchihas, if you can tell what I have in mind for them, kudos. Those worried that Itachi's going to become a pussy nice guy don't worry…he's going to be his cold badass self…just for Konoha this time around. I tried to make Shisui as mentally unstable as I could; I hope I did a good job. I got big plans for this guy. And he's not an OC incase your not up to snuff on Naruto info. He's the guy manga Itachi killed for his Mangenkyou Sharingan. Expect more of him in the future. (Oh and the cute little moment between Itachi and Sasuke was inspired by that video on youtube where sasuke kept calling his name over and over again. Thought it was hillarious.)

First few chapters are going to be before the timeline of the original plot, the main chunk of the story will be with them being 12-13 years old and what not. I hope them being little kids doesn't bore you to tears! P (Check my Profile for additional story info)

Review if you liked, otherwise I'll just scrap this and try something else. I really hope you guys liked it because I type really slowly and this took a few hours lol. And sorry for butchering the Japanese language.

**(2nd Edit: Forgot to mention in story: An example of the Roar in the story can be seen if you watch Naruto fight Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Went back and fixed all the obvious mistakes I made. Hope I caught them all. Oh ya, seeing as it seems people do like this story somewhat, expect a new chapter within a few days. Holla!)**

**(Oh and if you don't know who attacked Naruto by now…Kill Yourself Right Now!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **What's up everybody? I promised an update within a few days and here it is. While I'm happy that the stories gotten like 650+ hits, I'm kind of disappointed because that means (very) roughly less then one in every hundred people that (hopefully) read this story, liked it enough to leave a review. Oh Well, maybe I'll have to step up the awesomeness if I want more reviews no? Can't expect rave reviews from just an appetizer. I'm not like those douches that demand reviews for an update, so it's all good. Those that did review, I appreciate it greatly, as well as the favs and alerts, exc. Thank you very much.

Narutomaniac: Loving the long reviews, please keep it up ;-) And about Naruto getting adopted by someone…I hadn't truly thought that through yet. While I can't say if he will or not…You can bet your ass that Jiraiya will be in here. Someone has to teach him how to kickass and turn him into a pervert.

**Note: **(This chapter's pretty angsty, a lot more so then the last, but it'll get better soon, I promise. Plus Hanabi and Naruto are going to meet at the end of this chapter as a reward for sticking through it, hope it's as cute as I had planned. And also, I had to re-edit Chapter one because I made everyone too close to them for what I had planned. Instead of going back to see it, just pretend Itachi's a good distance away, while Hizashi is relatively close. Please forgive me oops lol.) Oh ya, leave a review if you like the current length of the chapters. I don't plan on writing one that's past 10k words. How some people pump out 20k chapters utterly astounds me. **(This would have been done yesterday if a certain Father figure wasn't PMSing, sorry for the delay. It's extra long for you guys. You better appreciate it. Ok, Spaced it out for you guys, I did realize it was kind of scrunched up. Hope I got all the errors. I don't need no damn betas. :-P J/K. If you want to be one for me, just ask.)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anyone from the Naruto universe. Any of the few original characters I may make in the future I do own though. You've got to ask permission first if you want to borrow them.

Key: (One more time)

"" Speaking

'' _Thought_

"**" Kyuubi**

_**Jutsu Name**_

_**October 10**__**th**__**, Four Years Ago…**_

_No matter how much he turned and twisted, no matter how hard he tried to get comfortable, rest would not come easy for __Shisui Uchiha. It seemed like every time he managed to fall asleep, he would find himself waking up twenty minutes later, drenched from head to toe in sweat. He considered the possibility that he might be sick or something. No, that wasn't it. It was something else. _

_He couldn't shake this feeling that something horribly wrong was about to happen. Shisui had always been good at sensing when something wasn't right. His father had always joked about it; calling it his sixth sense...he never thought it was that good a joke..._

..._His Parents!!!_

_He immediately barreled through the house as fast as he could, skidding to a stop in front of his parents' room. He ripped the door open in his haste, almost tearing it off the hinges._

"_KAASAN!!! OTOUSAN!!!" Shisui yelled; his voice thick with panic and worry. He had told himself that he would rush into their room, find them in their bed, nice and safe; albeit a bit peeved at him for running into their room screaming and waking them up. He had told himself everything was just fine. He had hoped to Kami that that would happen._

_What he saw utterly tore those hopes to shreds…_

_His heart sank lower in that instant then he had ever thought possible. His shocked eyes were greeted with an empty room, with an empty made bed. A small letter addressed to him in the middle. _

_He slowly made his way over to the side of the bed. After what felt like an eternity to him, he reached out and gently picked up the letter. Slowly unfolding it and lifting it with great care, as if it were made of glass, his eyes began to drink in the contents of the letter._

_Dear Shisui,_

_A great evil, the likes none of us have ever seen is approaching Konoha. The Yondaime has called for all capable shinobi above the rank of Genin to heed his call and combine our immense forces into a grand army to confront and stop this threat from ever reaching our beloved home. For should we fail, Konoha as we know it shall cease to exist._

_But hey, don't worry. We're Uchiha. We'll probably end up having to carry the slack of everyone else. (A small smile graced Shisui's face at that. His parents were certainly very proud of their heritage.) _

_Your father and I merely wanted to let you know where we were. Please don't be mad that we didn't wake you up before we left. We'll make it up to you in the morning with a great big breakfast. Now doesn't that sound wonderful?_

_We love you son and are very proud of you,_

_Your Parents_

_Shisui let out a somewhat relieved sigh as he left the letter on the edge of the bed and decided that he probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep tonight so he would wait up for his parents. He decided that if his parents said they would be okay, then they would be. _

_Since he still felt a little uneasy, he decided that a nice cup of tea would help him calm his frazzled nerves. With that he left his parents room, intent on going to the kitchen._

_Had he bothered to truly look at that letter though, he would have noticed several small discolored spots adorning its smooth surface. Spots that could have only been made by something wet. Something like tears._

_Tears of a mother never expecting to see her son again…_

_Whether he simply overlooked this, or his mind just subconsciously blocked it out…no one will ever know. _

* * *

_**The Present**_

Shisui would have patted himself on the back right then and there if his left shoulder and his entire back didn't hurt like hell at that moment. That unholy scream the demon child had released had not only damaged him physically, but had wreaked havoc on his already distorted psyche. It had conjured up horrible memories of that dreadful night four years ago...the night that Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the village with the intent to destroy it, and almost succeeded.

The worst night of his entire life. He would not let this chance slip through his fingers…he would kill the Jinchuuriki with his own two hands…he would avenge them...his beloved parents...he would avenge all the shinobi that died on that fateful night. He had come too far to fail now.

Thinking quickly before the demon had time to do any more damage; he had poured more chakra then was necessary into his sharingan. He subconsciously activated its piercing gaze, focusing all his attention on the frozen and confused Jinchuuriki's demonic eyes, which were staring directly into his own. With the added chakra behind it, he was able to knock Naruto out from a good distance without having to be right in his face. The brat never knew what hit him.

It would be all too simple to kill the child now. All he had to do was break the demon's neck like a twig and his misery would be over...all the pain...he would finally find inner peace with this one bloody, yet noble deed.

'_Why make it quick for the little shit...I vowed to make him suffer...he can't have the easy way out. A quick death is too generous for him. I'll make sure he's in utter agony until his dieing breath...'_

There was of course the tiniest of whispers in the back of his mind, the gentle voice of his former self; pleading with him not to do it, telling him this wouldn't end the pain…that he would only end up regretting it. The voice was immediately silenced and locked away. He had stopped listening to that voice years ago; he wasn't going to start listening to it now.

The demented Uchiha stopped a foot away from Naruto, nudging him with his foot to make sure he was indeed unconscious. While he wished the boy was still conscious so he could look into his eyes as he killed him, he knew this would be safer. Who knew what else the Jinchuuriki could have done had he had the time to realize what was happening to him. Telling by the boy's expression when he knocked him out, he hadn't even realized he'd been drawing upon the power of the Kyuubi.

Something with that much power couldn't be allowed to live anyway. He would only end up being a thorn in his side down the road. He had grand plans for his precious clan...he'd be damned if this kid interfered in them.

Shisui seemed to look up at the sky for no reason what so ever before roughly grabbing the unconscious boy and lifting him into the air by the collar of his ripped and bloodied shirt and slammed him against the wall. He proceeded to slowly clasp his hands into a vice grip around the poor child's neck. The reaction was instant. The boy's body, despite being unconscious started to twitch and jerk as he made coughing and gurgling noises in his throat.

Shisui couldn't help himself; he started to laugh hysterically as he saw Naruto's face start to become a pale blue as he gasped for air. It wouldn't be too long now. Which was good since he was sure that the Sandaime would arrive soon. The roar could have easily been heard from up to a mile away, and that didn't even involve how far that wave of bloodlust and terror could have traveled. He wouldn't be surprised if all of Konoha was on high alert at that very moment.

Shisui suddenly felt several presences behind him at the entrance of the alleyway. They were all yelling something at him. In his demented bloodlust, he couldn't focus enough to understand what was being said, nor did he care. In the back of his twisted mind though, he was almost sure people were cheering him on, which only made him more adamant on fulfilling his goal.

The sad thing was...the small crowd of villagers who didn't run in fright from the roar and the wave of terror, were doing just that.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Consciousness…**_

_**To say Kyuubi was pissed would have been a vast understatement. He was trapped in this weak kit's body behind a seal that he had yet to find a way to escape from. His very life was tied to this brat's. He would live as long as the kit did. And the brat just happened to be dieing at that very moment and there was virtually nothing he could do. **_

_**Kyuubi had considered taking over his vassal's body and killing the sniveling human that dared to try to kill the kit he resided in, consequently trying to end his life as well. He would have liked nothing more then to rend the red-eyed man limb from limb and feast on his entrails… (Yummy huh? Shisui better pray Kyuubi never gets out). **_

_**It would have been so simple too, considering the kit was already unconscious, nothing could stop him…except the fact that the boy's inner chakra coils weren't developed enough yet. The kit's body wouldn't be able to handle his immense demonic chakra. Even that small sliver of his chakra that he'd given to the child had been pushing it. Anymore and he risked permanently damaging his vassal, or worse, killing the boy and himself along with him. **_

_**The best he could do now was prolonging the inevitable. He had slowed the kit's heart and all his other major bodily functions down to the bare minimum required to stay alive. Not to mention siphoning whatever chakra he could fit through the seal into precious oxygen. The kit was resilient, he'd give him that much, even if he was a pathetic mortal child. The kid should have died a while ago, but thanks to his quick thinking, he'd bought the kit and himself at least a few more minutes.**_

_**Even though he'd never admit it, they were going to die unless they got some help soon. How he loathed to have to put his fate in the hands of humans. Especially the miniature bag of flesh he resided in…**_

**_Just then, Naruto's tiny lifeless body appeared before his cage, floating on the surface as he lie motionless before sinking down to the bottom of the flooded room. His face, a few mere inches below the surface, was clearly visible to the Kyuubi. Golden Amber met half-lidded dull ocean blue. _**

**_Kyuubi then let out a series of ungodly roars as his mighty tails swung every which way behind him. His roars made Naruto's seem like that of a mouse's squeak. Kyuubi was now desperate and beginning to panic…an ominous frigid darkness was beginning to spread across the room and was approaching him and the kit. The kit couldn't hold out any longer, he was at death's door. Unless something drastic happened right then and there, he would have to take things into his own hands, the risks be damned. _**

**_Kyuubi no Kitsune was not going to fucking die like this. The greatest of the Tailed Demons would not go down without a fight. _**

* * *

_**Naruto's Point of View**_

_He couldn't breath...every breath he took, it burned his lungs and his chest ached so much, it was pure agony. He felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. The way his neck felt, a snake might as well have been coiled around it and was squeezing the very life out of him. _

_No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take one decent breath. No matter how hard he tried, he could not speak, he could not cry for help. His body wouldn't respond to anything he told it to do. This must be what it feels like when you're dieing he wondered to himself. When he opened his eyes, he was shrouded in utter darkness. How befitting of him, to die the way he lived; cold, alone, and miserable. _

_He wondered why he had even been brought into this world to begin with. His entire life, no one had showed him even the smallest shred of kindness. Well maybe that wasn't true. Jii-san Hokage had occasionally visited him at the orphanage when he had time and had always been nice to him. But that had been it. No one else. No one bothered to even give him the time of day unless it was to glare at him or shout and curse at him for being a "Demon" which he wasn't sure wither he was or not anymore. Or worse still, to simply beat him in the streets._

_He'd never had a friend. He doubted he ever would. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe the world would be better off if he didn't exist. If he died, that would make everyone happy. This was definitely best for everyone. He would accept this. A way to escape the worst pain one can experience. The pain of being alone._

_Suddenly all the pain simply vanished and his body was left feeling heavy, as if it were made of lead. He first felt a very cool, wet sensation running from his head to his heels. After a few seconds of just enjoying the sensation, the cold began to draw him in until he was completely submerged in it. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, much to his confusion. 'W...Water...how?'_

_Naruto opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like ages to him. He found he could only open them half way. What he saw made him pretty sure he was either delusional, or he was dead. He was definitely underwater, that much was for sure. He even took notice of the occasional tiny air bubble exiting his nose and popping at the surface. The room he was in was massive. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could make out a blurry, enormous caged wall. _

_He could not see anything past the cage but eternal darkness. Suddenly he saw two great golden orbs glowing in the darkness and looking right at him. He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch wider before completely closing them. He suddenly felt more tired then he ever had in his entire life. So tired in fact that he didn't even hear the deafening roars of whatever was on the other side of that cage. _

_The temperature around him suddenly became freezing. Maybe he had spoken too soon; this must be what its like to die. Oh well, he'd accept it no matter what, he was tired of it all; the pain, the sadness, and the loneliness. Maybe Kami would be merciful and resurrect him as something or someone that everyone loved, something that gave everyone joy. Not something cursed like he was...not something that everyone hated...like a demon... _

* * *

_**The Present**_

Hizashi had been in a very bad mood recently. Most of it stemmed from the fact that his own daughter was now branded with the curse seal, just like all the other branch members of the Hyuuga clan. The seal had come to be known as the Caged Bird Seal. A fitting name, considered what it was used for.

While it had two purposes, its main purpose was quite clear. It permanently insured that they were now nothing more then slaves to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. Should a branch member ever disobey the orders of a branch member, the seal could be used as an immediate and effective method of punishment. Upon activation, the victim's brain cells would begin to be methodically destroyed, causing unimaginable agony. If the seal was left active for too long, then the cursed victim was sure to die.

He could attest to how painful it was, being as he had been punished by the means of the seal by his very own twin brother, Hiashi, on a few occasions. He hardly ever submitted to his brother's will, he had great pride in himself and he would make sure his brother never forgot it, no matter how many times Hiashi chose to punish him for his insubordination.

The Curse seal's other purpose was to seal up the Byakugan should a branch member die in the field. Hizashi saw no problem with this, since their enemies would love to learn the secrets of the Byakugan. Especially Kumogakure. They had been after the Hyuugas' prized bloodline since Konohagakure's conception. They would literally do anything to get a hold of it.

The only flaw with this plan was...why only put it on the branch members? Should a main branch shinobi die in the service of Konoha...there was no way to seal their Byakugan. He would have to assume that the main branch members figured they were too good to die in the line of duty. 'We the poor branch members are so feeble and weak; surely we are inferior when compared to the almighty prowess of the Main Branch.' He scoffed. He knew that was bullshit. He was just as strong as his brother Hiashi, if not stronger. And he was the head of the entire clan!

Deciding it was best to end this train of thought, least he get stuck in a pointless mental rant about his jaded clan; he returned his attention to his beautiful little daughter, Hanabi. He turned his head ever so slightly to see her directly behind him, walking with a graceful, albeit cocky swagger. Her trademark smirk was gracing her angelic face.

Her silky obsidian hair reached down to her shoulder blades, a lone solitary lock falling down the middle of her face. Oh how she reminded him of her mother. She was simply radiating with pride, it seemed as if nothing could ever dampen her spirits. _'If there were ever anyone who could find a way to overcome their seemingly inescapable fate, it would be her. I have faith in you Hanabi.'_

Hanabi must have known what he was thinking because she looked up at him and flashed him an adorable smile, which he returned as well. When Hanabi started to look around with a perplexed look on her face, he had been about to ask her what she was looking for, when he then realized himself that there was hardly anyone around. That was quite odd. He had no explanation for why it seemed this district of Konoha was devoid of people.

While he had been thinking about his clan, he failed to realize the amount of people around them beginning to decrease until they were practically alone. It might be an ominous sign that something bad was about to happen.

As if on queue, the earth beneath him began to violently shake and an ear-splitting scream filled the air. After instinctively moving in front of Hanabi in a defensive gesture, he decided to look for the cause of the disturbance. 'Byakugan' he mentally commanded, his bloodline activating immediately.

Time began to slow down and everything became black and white. He could easily see through everyone and everything for up to a couple of miles away in almost every direction. He barely even flinched when the wave of pure terror, which he could actually see quite clearly, passed over him and Hanabi. This was nothing compared to the wave the Kyuubi no Kitsune had released over four years ago, though it did have the same familiar feel to it. He only hoped it didn't upset Hanabi too much.

Hizashi noticed several villagers and weaker shinobi running in terror and screaming for help everywhere. He focused his attention on the point where everyone seemed to be running from. Decreasing his field of vision to just where he was facing, his range of sight increased significantly.

He saw a little boy on his knees in an alleyway; a young teenager was slowly making his way towards the child. The boy suddenly fell face down onto the ground and stopped moving. The teenager then proceeded to nudge the child with his foot before looking up. Hizashi slightly looked up as well. What he saw put an immediate scowl on his face.

When he returned his sight to the two in the alleyway, the boy was being strangled by the teenager. A small crowd of resilient villagers had now gathered at the entrance to the alleyway, seemingly cheering on the assailant of the poor kid. He knew very well who the boy was. It was Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's very own Jinchuuriki.

He was immediately filled with immense disgust for his village. _'Pathetic ignorant weaklings! Ganging up on a defenseless little child'._ Even a simpleton could tell what had happened; Naruto had to have drawn out some of Kyuubi's power in an attempt to defend himself. If he did not hurry, the boy would be dead within minutes. He was not about to let that happen. He, like a very small hand full of Konoha, knew the boy was not the demon. He was just an innocent person who was born into this world with a curse placed upon him. _'Kind of like us...but on a whole different level.'_

Before taking off to help Naruto, Hizashi addressed a very shaken, yet resilient Hanabi with a very firm command.

"Hanabi, go home NOW! Something very dangerous might happen soon." He had tried to make it as clear as possible that now would be a good time to actually listen to what she was told to do. With that, he turned and leapt to the nearest roof top, intent on getting to Naruto as fast as possible. He could only hope that this time Hanabi would do as she was told…'_ya right.' _He grumbled to himself.

* * *

_**Somewhere Across the Village**_

Sarutobi, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage merely scowled as he surveyed the chaos that was ensuing underneath him as he traveled across the many rooftops of Konoha. Grown men and women were running and screaming for their lives, mothers and children seemed to be frozen in place or lying motionless on the ground. The weak spirited villagers who had never experienced the Kyuubi's terror before did not have any defenses against it and were simply unable to cope. One villager he spotted had fainted and had a very noticeable damp spot on the front of his pants.

He couldn't help but shake his head in a pitying gesture. While that pulse of pure evil may have been nothing compared to the one released onto his village four years ago, he could understand their reason to panic. He was surprised he had managed to withstand the first one as well as he had.

Sensing a familiar chakra signature closing in quickly, Sarutobi motioned for his ANBU escorts to stand down. It was none other then the infamous "Copy Cat Ninja" Hatake Kakashi, who was of course in full ANBU armor with his wolf mask obscuring his face from view, his spiky silver hair sticking up and poking to the left. After falling into step with Sarutobi in his somewhat frenzied pace, he immediately made his report.

"Hokage-sama, there wasn't an inch of Konoha that didn't feel that pulse of demonic chakra. _'Tell me something I don't know' Sarutobi grumbled in his mind. _The entire village has been thrown into an uproar. It's reported that some have gone mad, setting fire to several properties. There's mass lootings being committed in every province. The village is tearing itself apart." Kakashi reported in his usual, cool voice. _'Definitely weak minded individuals.'_

Sarutobi let out a heavy sigh, the wrinkles on his face becoming more pronounced then usual, clear signs of truly how old he had become. "Very well, send out every capable ninja to the major provinces and restore order as quickly as possible. Then take care of the less important areas afterwards." He demanded with a hint of despair in his voice. There was sure to be casualties. They simply didn't have an unlimited supply of ninja to send out whenever needed to dissolve a crisis. Oh how he wished they did though.

Kakashi nodded in the affirmative before looking toward Sarutobi for a moment. "Do you think the Kyuubi is breaking free of his seal?"

Sarutobi's face instantly hardened and became very cold. Without even looking at Kakashi, he replied, "No...if that had happened...we would all be dead right now."

Kakashi seemed to ponder this for a moment or two before nodding once again and disappearing into thin air. Sarutobi then turned to firmly address his escorts, "We're going to be increasing our pace. Don't lag behind!" With that, his speed seemed to almost double.

His escorts groaned in protest, they were already having to exert more then normal to keep up with him, now they would almost have to go all out to keep up with this pace. They could only hope they found the cause of this crisis soon. Their Hokage was still quite strong for an old man.

Sarutobi ignored them as he continued in the direction he knew the pulse had come from. Not only could he still detect faint traces of the demonic chakra being emitted, it didn't take a genius to know that the direction everyone was running away from was obviously where Naruto was.

He didn't know why Naruto was so far away on the other side of the village. The orphanage he lives in is on the other side. Sarutobi honestly didn't understand what the hell was going on, all he knew was that he had to find Naruto and quickly before he gets caught in the inevitable backlash.

Naruto was still a good distance away and would take a few minutes to reach, even at this increased pace. He was going to have a hell of a time having to defend the boy from the council. Today had been going so well too.

'_Naruto...what has happened to you...why are you not safe in the orphanage?' _

* * *

_**October 10**__**th**__**, Four Years Ago…**_

_The wind blew Shisui's shoulder length dark brown hair every which way as he glared at the gigantic mass of trees that surrounded the city's high outer wall. He currently stood above one of the tallest buildings in Konoha, a place he always liked to go to when he wanted to relax…or at least try to. _

_His mind as well as his sanity was very well shot by this point. _

_The letter had only served to calm him for a short period of time. He still would be if it hadn't been for the fact that when he poured some tea into his favorite cup, it cracked in two very distinctive places. His heart sank once again when he saw this for he realized it was one of the most ominous signs that something terrible was about to happen. He had immediately left the Uchiha compound and sought this place out, hoping it would alleviate some of the stress and anxiety he was suffering from. It wasn't working._

_No matter how many times he told himself he was merely being foolish, that he was simply making himself upset by believing in some silly superstition...he couldn't convince himself that everything was going to be ok. _

_He realized all the signs for what they were...he might very well lose his parents tonight and there was nothing he could do about it. The reality of his situation had finally sunk in and he couldn't help the stream of tears that flowed from his pearl black eyes._

_Before he had the chance to be swallowed away in the endless sea of his despair, he felt a slight tremor below him...then another...then another. A roar that could have even made the heavens themselves shake reached his ears, immediately forcing him to his knees and causing him to clasps his hands as tightly as he could over his ears to try and dampen the mind-splitting head-ache inducing cry. _

_Shisui slowly made his way to his feet when the roar subsided, hands still instinctively clasped over his tender ears. He searched around from his high perch for the cause of the unholy cry when he saw something he would never forget. _

_A colossal red furred beast was slowly making its way towards Konoha. It had nine massive appendages swinging every which way in a crazed frenzy behind it. He could only assume that they were gigantic tails. It was the scariest sight he had ever had to witness in his young life. _

_The beast was still too blurry to see clearly from this distance, but he could easily tell that it was fighting Konoha's Shinobi by the way it kept stomping its enormous clawed paws and swinging its mighty head from side to side. _

_Deciding that this was as good a time as ever to test out his recently unlocked sharingan, he activated it with a subtle mental command. His eyes turned an eerie blood red, but no tomes were visible. It would take a lot of time and training for it to fully mature. _

_His vision instantly became a little bit clearer. Just in time for him to see the beast look up and stare in his direction. A cold chill ran down his spine as he couldn't shake the feeling that the demon's bright amber eyes were looking directly at him. It took him a few moments later to realize he was frozen in place like a statue, no matter how hard he tried, his body would not respond to the simplest of commands._

_He found he could not look away from the being's eyes neither…what he was able to see out of the corner of his eyes petrified him to no end. As if being blown by invisible hurricane force winds, all the trees around the beast began to thrash violently in all directions until they reached Konoha's protective outer wall. _

_Cries of utter terror and agony erupted from the part of the village closest to the demon. Just like a domino effect, the cries kept getting louder and closer as the wave of unimaginable terror and bloodlust spread over the helpless villagers. _

_Shisui could actually see faint traces of the wave on and off as it neared him. He was still unable to move, which wouldn't have made a difference since this wave spread out for several miles in every direction. _

_Just as it was about to engulf him, he could have sworn he saw what looked like the head of a demonic looking fox sneer at him before opening its jaws to swallow him whole. The world around him went black._

_Shisui had wondered for a moment if he had simply been knocked unconscious, when his mind began to feel like it was being split in two. His whole world became nothing but agonizing pain. Suddenly images began to flash through his mind over and over...gory, bloody images. _

_Images of his parents lying in a massive paw shaped crater, floating in a puddle of blood with all the other dead ninjas around them. He saw his own death, getting rendered limb from limb by tremendous, razor sharp teeth before being swallowed into a bottomless fiery stomach. He saw all his friends being slaughtered and the village being burnt to the ground. _

_Then they repeated over...and over...and over again. He couldn't help but let out a tormented scream. One scream became two. Soon he lost count as all he could do was scream and writhe in pain. All the while a booming cackle could be heard in the back of his mind, laughing at his anguish, drinking in his despair, finding pleasure in his pain._

_Unbeknownst to him, he was screaming in the real world as well, not just his mind. His blood-curdling screams merely phased into the orchestra of unholy screams that resounded throughout the entire village and for many miles away. The tormented would not find any solace or relief for several hours that night. Not until the Kyuubi no Kitsune's physical being was removed from this very plane of existence. _

* * *

_**In the Alley Way**_

Shisui was pretty hysterical at this point, screaming at the comatose child in his grip. He just couldn't comprehend what was happening. He was failing to kill the child. All his careful planning, all the under handed deals he had made for this opportunity to extract his revenge, all of it was slowly slipping away through his very fingers. He had been strangling this fucking kid for quite a while now and the fucking demon wouldn't FUCKING DIE!!!

Sure the boy had ceased moving and making noises in his throat minutes ago, by the ghostly pale color of the boys face, one would assume that he had been dead for minutes now. HE WASN'T!!! Even though it was the faintest he had ever felt, the boy still had a god damned pulse. HOW!!! It had to be the demon doing this. Mocking him by keeping the child alive, making him feel powerless and useless all over again.

With that the tears began to flow once more. Tears from blinding rage. Tears from utter frustration. Tears from a deep sense of pain and loss that would never be forgotten.

He didn't care who saw them. The crowd of cowards behind him could go to hell for all he cared. He thought of how he could still kill the child within the quickly diminishing amount of time he had left. He considered breaking the kids neck still, or slitting his throat with a kunai...but the truth was he was sure the beast within him would still find someway to prolong the Jinchuuriki's life. If he only knew how wrong he was.

He would have to find a way that would utterly destroy the boy's body so the fox had no chance to help him. He unfortunately didn't have such a method in his arsenal...at the moment anyway. He still had his back-up plan though. With it, he would become a living god. He would be able to crush the boy beneath his feet as if he were a bug.

Glaring at the pale faced boy still being held tightly in his grip, suspended a couple feet above the ground, Shisui leaned in and whispered into the boy's ear, "You got lucky this time you little shit…you won't be so lucky the next time we meet. I...will...finish...the...job!" And with that, he dropped the boy in a heap on the cold ground. If only he knew that the boy's heart gave out at that very instant...he had achieved his goal and didn't even know it.

Shisui slowly made his way to the entrance of the alleyway, which was still crowded with various cheering and cursing villagers. When he reached them, they all silenced immediately before erupting into an uproar. They didn't think the boy had suffered nearly enough; they wanted blood, and lots of it.

One man walked up to him, forgetting himself, and screamed in Shisui's face, "Hey you brat! Why didn't you finish the fucking job? Don't tell me you're too much of a pussy to fi-"The impudent villager was immediately backhanded into a wall, where he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Shisui addressed the entire crowd with a sneer, sharingan still activated, serving to intimidate them more then his words, "It is not yet time for the demon to die. He will die by my hands and my hands alone. If any of you spineless cowards wants to exact your insignificant revenge then do so, but I warn you...should you kill him...I shall make you suffer a fate worse then death...now move out of my way you cattle." To ensure they got the point, his sharingan began to twirl at an insane rate, immediately making everyone step back and clear a way for the Uchiha to move through.

Shisui stood in the middle of the partially crowded street, filth and debris lay everywhere. He looked off in every direction, seemingly looking for something. Sure enough, he picked up several high chakra signatures heading directly towards him. One of them obviously had to be the Sandaime, though it was to be expected. What he didn't expect was that two very upset people happened to be watching him. One of them happened to be standing right behind him. Shisui hadn't even recognized him until the man spoke with a very condescending, and very angry voice.

"What now little Uchiha? You managed to actually kill a little defenseless child. You must feel very proud of yourself." The man spoke.

Shisui stiffened for a moment until he recognized that voice. Relief flooded him when the man said the child was dead. That meant he had achieved his goal. He had finally brought peace to his parent's memory and he could finally move on from his troubled past. "You dare to talk down to me Hyuuga slave? Do not forget your place. Perhaps in due time, I will remind you personally."

He smirked when he felt the man's chakra level dangerously spike behind him. It seemed he had struck a nerve. Unfortunately, the other man knew how to rub him the wrong way as well.

"Big words "Shisui of the Shunshin"…you certainly inherited the arrogance of the Uchiha quite strongly…you simply radiate with foolish pride. I'm sure it will get you far in life…just as far as your foolish parents perhaps?" The man retorted smugly.

Everything became deathly quiet…the temperature seemed to easily drop twenty degrees in an instant. The crowd of spectators seemed to all back up as they felt the brown haired youth's chakra insanely spike out of control. The tormented boy's rage and hatred could be felt by everyone. What ever sense of relief or inner peace the boy may have been feeling was instantly destroyed at that very moment.

Shisui, completely forgetting that he needed to escape, flung himself around to confront the man he now aimed to kill as well. Tearing, crazed three tomed sharingan met the cold white pupil-less eyes of Hizashi Hyuuga, Byakugan already activated. A deadly fight was imminent now. Such hateful words could not be left unpunished…

* * *

_**Hizashi's Point of View**_

Hizashi was merely a block away. He hoped that Naruto could somehow hold out. Less then a minute and he would be there to help him. He briefly scanned ahead with his Byakugan to make sure he wasn't too late. What he saw instantly made his heart sink.

He just happened to peer inside Naruto at the exact instant his heart stop beating for good. The next instant he was disgracefully dropped to the ground. His assailant casually making his way toward the crowd at the entrance of the alleyway. His sadness was immediately replaced with anger. He would not let the assassin escape. Should he have to, he would not hesitate to kill him as well.

He sprinted faster then he had ever sprinted before. He was behind the crowd in seconds. Pushing his way through until he was merely a few yards away from the dark brown haired teenager. His back was to him, his hair whipping in the wind, the enlarged symbol of a fan adorning the back of his shirt was an instant give away as to who he was.

Shisui of the Body Flicker…one of the most promising of the Uchiha clan, also one of the most arrogant as well. He was the only brown haired Uchiha left in his clan. He instantly formulated a plan to keep the boy here until the Sandaime arrived. He had spotted the Hokage with his Byakugan on the way there, a good distance behind them, but was closing in fast. Now wither the boy lived or died depended on his actions within the next few minutes.

Shisui was too busy searching out how many people were coming for him and formulating a plan of escape. Excellent. It was time to tear the boy's very foundations down around him. Hizashi normally wasn't a very sadistic man, but when he got the chance to use the Byakugan's body language reading abilities, he always seemed to find immense joy in mentally destroying an opponent…especially if it was someone he hated…like this boy.

"What now little Uchiha? You managed to actually kill a little defenseless child. You must feel very proud of yourself." Hizashi sneered in the most condescending and hateful tone he could muster. He immediately noticed the Uchiha tense before suddenly greatly relaxing when he mentioned Naruto was dead. Hizashi mentally cursed himself, for now he realized the boy hadn't even known he'd succeeded in ending Naruto's life. No matter, he knew exactly what buttons to press to drive the Uchiha into blindly attacking him.

"You dare to talk down to me Hyuuga slave? Do not forget your place. Perhaps in due time, I will remind you personally." Shisui snidely replied. Hizashi subconsciously spiked his chakra in warning at the remark. Being called a slave was an easy way to get under the Hyuuga's skin. To make matters worse, he heard a small gasp come from behind him.

Without turning his head, he saw Hanabi's exhausted and panting, yet very angered form behind him. Her Byakugan activated in response to the man's comment. He was sure she didn't truly understand what he meant, but he would put things into perspective for her later. After he got done scolding her for disobeying him once again, not that he was surprised one bit that she did.

Hizashi didn't even need to have his Byakugan activated to know the boy was smirking, thinking he had gotten inside the Hyuuga's mind. He couldn't help the positively evil smirk that graced his face as he readied his reply. He would break the boy into tears for revealing the secret of what she had now become before he could tell Hanabi in his own way. He was going to enjoy every second of this…

"Big words "Shisui of the Shunshin"…you certainly inherited the arrogance of the Uchiha quite strongly…you simply radiate with foolish pride. I'm sure it will get you far in life…just as far as your foolish parents perhaps?" While he was smiling smugly at the back of the frozen youth's head, he was slightly disgusted with himself on the inside.

Shisui's parents' foolish pride had indeed been their undoing, but they had died trying to protect Konoha. It might have sounded like he truly believed his words, but in reality, he couldn't mock the dead, no matter how much they might have been arrogant assholes to everyone else.

His Byakugan immediately saw how the boy's body tensed, his chakra was spiking out of control and he could tell by Shisui's violent shaking, he had succeeded in driving the boy mad. He hoped the boy proved to live up to his reputation, otherwise this would be a very short fight. The boy immediately swung around to face him. It seemed he had succeeded in making the boy forget he was running out of time. Even better.

As his white eyes glared into the boys crazed tearing sharingan, he knew there might still be a chance for Naruto. He wouldn't be able to do anything…someone would have to resuscitate the boy…HANABI!!! For once he was glad his daughter had disobeyed him.

Quickly scanning the rooftops above Naruto's body, he addressed his daughter. Without even looking at Hanabi, he pleaded with her in an urgent voice, "Hanabi, please go help the boy in the Alley. I'll take care of this brat. Please you must hurry!"

Seeing her hesitate for a split second, he almost smiled when she nodded enthusiastically before running into the barren alley that now served as Naruto's resting place for all eternity unless Hanabi could save him.

He immediately returned his attention to Shisui when he eyed Hanabi running into the alley way. Shisui seemed to recognize immediately what she was going to do and went to intercept her before Hizashi swiftly stepped in front of him.

"You will NEVER harm my daughter you pathetic excuse of a ninja. You're a disgrace to your family and your clan." His smirk threatened to split his face in two, it was so smug. He had merely wanted to draw the boy's attention away from his daughter, and by the way the boy screamed in utter rage before charging at him, it seemed he had succeeded quite nicely.

* * *

_**Hanabi's Point of View**_

Hanabi didn't know how she had managed to keep up with her father. She had never ran so hard in her life. Her face was red from exertion and she was breathing really hard to try to catch her breath.

If it hadn't been for her Byakugan, she would have never been able to keep up. She had to have it activated the whole time and her range with it was no where near as good as her fathers. He had barely managed to keep him within its view for half of the trek. On some occasions she had even lost him and guessed his general direction. Thank Kami her guesses had been right.

Ignoring all the silly crying people around her, she finally saw her father stop in the middle of a crowd, a few yards from a boy with a fan emblem on the back of his shirt. Obviously an Uchiha. Her father addressed the Uchiha with an obvious scheme up his sleeve. She could all ready tell he was going to use the Hyuuga's advanced abilities in reading body language to attack the Uchiha's mind. She would have fun watching this.

All her excitement vanished in an instant when the Uchiha made a remark about her father being a slave. This of course made her mind go a mile a minute thinking over the possible meanings behind that statement. She assumed it was just a way of saying the Uchiha were superior to the Hyuuga, but when her father became obsessively angered by the comment, she was filled with doubt and honestly had no idea what to think. _'Does this seal on my forehead…really make me a slave?'_

In her emotional state, she realized she had activated her Byakugan again without realizing it. Even as confused as she was, she couldn't help smirking along with her father when he insulted the boy's pride and his family. It wasn't very nice, but it was classic mind games at work, and her father had won this game hands down.

The Uchiha's reaction to her father's statement had obviously struck a raw nerve by the way the boy turned around, his crazed eyes tearing slightly. Though Hanabi would never mention it, they honestly freaked her out. This kid was obviously not right in the head, and she was sure her father had all ready accessed this as well.

When her father asked her to help some boy out in the alleyway with a desperate pleading voice, she immediately knew he needed her help. When her father nodded in the direction of a dark alleyway, she scanned into it with her Byakugan to see nothing but a lifeless corpse of a small boy a little younger then her.

She hesitated for only a second before running into the alley as her father requested. She began to slow her pace when she reached his corpse and stopped a few feet from him. By scanning his body with her Byakugan, she could tell the boy had only been dead for a few minutes. From what she had been taught as far as resuscitation went, if she hurried, there was a chance she could save the boy.

She quickly kneeled down beside the blonde haired boy and flipped him over. Not even bothering to go through standard procedure like she had been taught, she quickly started compressions, trying to get his body to take in precious air again. From the horrible bruising around his neck, she could tell that he had been strangled. Most likely by that bastard Uchiha who was now fighting her father in a surprisingly evenly matched fight, for the moment anyway, not that she paid any attention to it. Her father wanted her to save this boy, and she was going to do her damndest to make sure she did just that.

After doing several series of compressions, it came time for her to force air into his lungs through his mouth. She only hesitated for a second before placing her lips to his and forcing as much air as she possibly could into his lungs. She normally would have been mortified at the thought of putting her lips to a boy's like this...almost as if she were kissing him. Luckily for Naruto, she was mature enough to push her insecurities aside and focus on what needed to be done.

She repeated this routine several times, giving a series of compressions before manually forcing air into his lungs through his mouth. It was having no effect. Her Byakugan confirmed this. His heart wasn't beating, she had to find some way to jump start his heart or else he would remain in the land of dead for all eternity. Tears of frustration started to leak from her wary eyes. She had never had the Byakugen activated for so long in her life and it was very taxing on her, but she wasn't going to give up. This boy was depending on her, she was determined to save him no matter what.

She could only think of one possible way to bring him back. She would have been hesitant of trying it on a "living" person since she was sure if she did it wrong, she undoubtedly would kill them. The boy was already dead. This would be a last ditch effort, if this didn't work; he'd probably never open his eyes again…

* * *

_**Naruto Passing Over...**_

_Naruto didn't know where he was or what was happening to him...he honestly could care less. All he knew was that the pain, both physically and mentally was finally gone. In fact, he didn't really feel anything at all. He was just floating in a vast endless void of darkness for what seemed like an eternity. He honestly didn't know what to make of it...it wasn't bad...it wasn't good...it was just...okay. He kind of felt like he was raising upwards. Towards what he didn't know, all he saw was darkness in all directions for as far as his eyes could see._

_Naruto could see a small dot of white directly above him. As he drew nearer, the dot increased in size until it became a fairly decent size before a bright light shone over him. It was warm and comforting, the sweet promise of eternal rest and comfort expressed in its affectionate embrace. _

_He suddenly saw a man who looked almost exactly like him...like he might be his...he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as he stared into the bright joyful blue eyes of the man that resembled him so. 'Is he...my...father?'_

_The man had shaggy long blonde hair, he was wearing flowing white robes that covered everything but his head and hands. Naruto was astounded by the aura of ethereal beauty that radiated off this man. The man kneeled before the confused boy before gripping the boy in the first hug Naruto had ever experienced. The warmth and security he felt was unreal. Tears leaked from his eyes as he let the new experience wash over him. He could stay like this forever and he would never get tired of it._

_The man gently whispered into Naruto's ear," My son..." Even his voice radiated with the same ethereal beauty. He was truly a sight to behold. "It's not your time yet my son. You still have much that you must do. I'm sorry for the life I've cursed you with, but you are destined to do a great thing that will save the entire world from destruction. I want you to always know that I'm very proud of you, and I'll always be watching over you."_

_Naruto choked back more tears as he tightened his grip even more around his father's neck. He had always wanted to meet his father. Now that he had, he was speechless. He couldn't think of a single thing to ask him. All he could do was succumb to the warmth of his father's embrace._

_His father then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before whispering, "I love you my son. Its time for you to go back. It seems a white-eyed angel wants you to come back."_

_Naruto immediately whispered back, "I love you too dad…" But before he could ask his father what he meant by a white-eyed angel, he suddenly felt himself falling into the darkness. The image of his father's smiling face growing smaller and smaller into the distance until he completely vanished. _

_Tears still streaming down his face, he vowed he would always remember this encounter with his father. While others might say that he left several things unsaid…he thought that all that needed to be said had been._

* * *

_**In the Alley Way…**_

Hanabi planned to channel chakra directly into his heart. Effectively shocking it back into working properly. There was a good chance this would fail. Not enough chakra and it would fail. Too much and not only would it fail, his heart would most likely explode. She hadn't fulley mastered her chakra control yet. And she had only been shown the basics of how Jyuuken worked. She hoped she did this right. She had an unexplainable urge to see the boy looking directly into her eyes, just once. If she could achieve that then she would be satisfied.

Whispering a small prayer to Kami himself, she gently placed her hand directly above his heart, her Byakugan confirming this for her. She gently poured a fixed amount of chakra into her hand before leaning her head down to capture his lips with hers again. With that, she gently breathed air into his mouth, forcing his lungs to expand, while simultaneously pumping chakra into his heart. _'Please come back for me' _she prayed silently.

She looked at his heart to see if it had done anything. What she saw absolutely astounded her. Her chakra had miraculously jump started his heart, but that wasn't what amazed her. She noticed a faint red chakra begin to leak from the pit of his stomach before becoming a raging storm, spreading through out his entire inner chakra coil system. She watched as all his organs immediately started working again. The heavy bruising around his neck began to slowly fade from existence. The color began to return to his cheeks. She had been so astounded by his recovery that she had forgotten to pull her lips away from his. She did manage to deactivate her Byakugan before she caught his eyes slowly cracking open to look directly into her teary white-eyes. She thought they were the most magnificent shade of blue she had ever seen.

She slowly drew her head away, promptly ending her kiss of life. The weak smile he flashed her caught her completely off guard. What he whispered to her before falling unconscious again had turned her cheeks crimson red, something she was definitely not used to.

"Ah...so you're...my white-eyed angel..."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys and gals love the shit I go through for you. Easily 10k words. This is by far the longest thing I've ever typed...EVER! Don't expect me to update too frequently if I have to do chapters this big. You better review...or I might cry.**

**Shisui is referred to on Wikipedia as "Shisui of the Shunshin" because he was apparently a master of the body flicker, which I tried to incorporate into the story as well as I could.**

**I hope the moment between Naruto and Hanabi was cute enough. I'm just glad to finally be done with all the death and crying and emo-ness…well there will be one more chapter like that, which I already mentioned, but that will be in the future. **

**I tried to portray Hanabi as realistically as possible. I find it is possible for her to know CPR since she is a branch member and is expected to know what to do should a Main branch member need to be resuscitated. Plus she knows the basics of Jyuuken and what not since I did warp things around from the manga to make things happen a year later then they actually happened. Neji started his training at age four or sooner I believe. **

**Plus, it's common for anyone to get overly emotional when trying to save someone, even a complete stranger. Don't confuse that she has feelings for him just yet (Even I don't really know). If you've ever had to give someone the Heimlich maneuver or give someone CPR to save their life, you'd know what I meant. But I hope you noticed it starting out as not wanting to disappoint her father, then it became her wanting to truly save him. Thought it would make a nice touch. (Hope the death scene wasn't too sappy or too unbelievable, kind of came up with it on the fly.)**

**And to any people out there who know/practice medicine, Naruto won't have any brain damage despite it being deprived of oxygen for as long as he was. I feel he wasn't dead long enough for that, plus I'm sure Kyuubi would find someway to prevent it if he had. **

**(I'm sure atleast some of you noticed the hints eluding to something or someone being above Naruto on the roof. Its a surprise for next the chapter.)**

**Don't forget to Review and check my bio for any news. (Faints from exhaustion…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOOOOOTTTTT!!! You guys loved Chapter 2!!! I love all of you lol. 2,400+ hits, 40 alerts and 20+ favs! Fuck hoping this story becomes the best Hanabi/Naruto story. I know its going to be when I'm done! You guys have deserved an update and more. I'm sorry it wasn't sooner, just there's a lot of things I've been trying to figure out in the future. I got big plans for Naruto and Hanabi in the Chounin exams and …other things. Hehehe. (Nothing perverted…yet! Kukuku)**

**Thank you for all the great reviews. It seems I was right. You guys just needed a little taste of the main course, not just an appetizer. In response to the couple suggestions of not writing scenes over and over again, I understand it can be confusing, but it's honestly the first time I've written like that. Plus, there is a reason for this. I'm purposely doing the scenes from everyone's point of view. I feel there is no better way to introduce someone then to show you what they think and feel on the inside, especially when they're the main characters. I realize a mix of 3****rd**** person and 1****st**** person is kind of weird…I had to type it after all. It probably won't happen too often. I don't know.**

**And since everyone liked the uber fluff in the last chapter, there's going to be a little more for you in this as well. Also, this is my first real fight scene so I hope you guys like it. Those things take forever to type. Enjoy Everyone. (Edited and ready to be read :-P)**

**PS: Check out Jetslinger's story "Melody of the Fox", it kind of inspired me to start my own crack pairing. It's Naruto/Tayuya, and it's a beast!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anyone from the Naruto universe. Any of the few original characters I may make in the future I do own though. You've got to ask permission first if you want to borrow them.

_**The Confrontation**_

Twice! That glorified slave dared to insult him and his parents not once, but twice! Fuck the little bitch that ran in the alleyway. He knew what she was up to. She was going to try to save that demon spawn. He would defeat Hizashi quickly then kill her too for the hell of it. She was too late, if the Jinchuuriki had finally died, he was sure that he wouldn't be coming back.

Letting his rage finally get the best of him, Shisui let out an infuriated cry as he rushed towards Hizashi, who calmly slid into a seemingly relaxed Jyuuken stance. His intimidating Byakugan taking in everything around him. From the smug expression on his face, Shisui could tell that Hizashi wasn't taking him seriously; he would make him pay for that.

Rushing in quickly, Shisui crouched down on his hands and knees and attempted to deliver a brutal kick to Hizashi's stomach. Hizashi quickly latched onto his left ankle with his right hand to halt the attack. Using his momentum, Shisui then tried to deliver a follow up kick to right side of Hizashi's head. It was swiftly intercepted by Hizashi's other hand before it could connect. Before Shisui could do anything else, Hizashi tightened his grip on both of his legs and hurled them into the air in an attempt to throw him off balance.

Shisui expertly recovered in the air by performing an impromptu back flip. The second his feet touched the ground; stumbling ever so slightly, he lifted his head just in time to see a palm thrust intent on hitting him in the middle of his chest. Moving on instincts alone, he arched his back as far as he could, anchoring his feet to the ground with chakra so he didn't fall.

His eyes widened as he watched the palm thrust through the air where his chest had just been merely a second ago, his Sharingan actually seeing the small pulse of chakra as it was expelled from the offending palm before vanishing into thin air. If it hadn't of been for his Sharingan, he doubted he would have been able to dodge the debilitating attack in time.

Hizashi merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. It seemed he had been expecting the fight to be over quickly. He slightly scowled when Shisui swiftly kicked his still outstretched arm aside before quickly jumping back a few yards to gain distance between them.

Realizing how close he had come to losing the fight, Shisui's resolve started to crack and fall to pieces as he started to think rationally once again. _'That was too close for comfort. If I don't fight with my all, that bastard will eventually close off every one of my tenketsu points and I'll be left unable to use my chakra. Maybe I should retreat for now…the Sandaime won't be here for a few more minutes…I can always teach this fool his place some other time…'_

Shisui was immediately ripped from his thoughts by an amused chuckle from his opponent. Shisui couldn't help but sneer at the smug expression that still adorned Hizashi's face. Before he could say anything, Hizashi beat him to the punch.

"These eyes of mine…they tell me everything. Do you know what their telling me at this very moment? There telling me that you've all ready lost the will to fight and are trying to think of a way to escape even as we speak. It's a shame, I expected more from one of the strongest of the Uchiha clan. Imagine if your parents could see the coward that their son has become. I'm sure they would be shamed beyond words..."

Hizashi was cut off by an unexpected scream from Shisui that was now clutching his head in agony, hunched over, and screaming at the top of his lungs, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Hizashi finally wiped the smug expression from his face for good and slid into another Jyuuken stance. It seemed he was finally taking this serious now.

Shisui, on the other hand, was in a state of undeniable insanity. The comment about his parents once again brought him back to the night of their deaths, effectively driving him into a crazed bloodlust once more. He was going to do everything within his power to kill this man. He didn't care if the Sandaime captured him. He didn't care if the fucking brat managed to revive the demon child. He vowed that he would fuck Hizashi up, no matter what.

Shisui immediately formulated a crazy, yet brilliant plan with which to attack the Hyuuga with that was sure to make the white-eyed bastard regret he ever insulted him or his parents.

He slowly raised himself from his crouched position until he was standing normally, his head down so that his long dark-brown hair obscured his entire face from view. At least from everyone else except Hizashi. He slowly raised his head until his crazed red and black Sharingan met the cold white eyes of Hizashi's Byakugan. Hizashi seemed to tense slightly at the crazed expression on Shisui's face.

Shisui smiled gleefully at this before slowly putting his hands together in preparation for using a Jutsu that he knew would give him the perfect opening to attack his enemy. The tomes of his Sharingan began to twirl rapidly as he taunted Hizashi and flashed through his hands seals…

"Let's see how you stand up to this Hyuuga slave. Just remember this, should you lose, I'm going to have fun with that little bitch of a daughter of yours before I kill her."

The look of pure rage that passed over Hizashi's face only served to make Shisui flash a sinister smirk as he finished his chain of hands seals...

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__**!!!"**_

* * *

_**The Roof Tops above the Alley Way**_

Shisui had found five of the best ANBU in Konohagakure who sympathized with his cause and wanted to rid Konoha of the demon brat as bad as he did. He had somehow even managed to make sure they were all assigned to the same sector of Konoha on this predetermined date. The Uchiha had planned everything by himself, and it seemed he knew how to use the power his name brought him to its fullest advantage.

The five treasonous ANBU had been skeptical at first and had almost refused, but when they were given a hefty payment for their services, they decided they would give the kid his shot. The Uchiha clan's vast fortune had insured their services.

The day had been going so very well for the five Konoha ANBU that lurked on the rooftops of the alleyway. They had followed the Jinchuuriki to this very alley and pointed out his hiding spot under a small box to the young Uchiha who had enlisted their aid in this assassination. They all watched the events that took place below them with a mixture of hopeful anxiety and wary apprehension.

They had all tensed in fright when the child pretended that he was the demon they all feared, but they quickly spotted the ploy. A couple of them even chuckled as Shisui proceeded to beat the living hell out of the kid before hurling him into a wall. When they saw Shisui preparing for the kill, they had been getting ready to depart, as it'd be best if they were not seen by anyone at the scene of a murder. Even if it was the murder of Konoha's very own Jinchuuriki. That was when all hell broke loose.

The demon child let out an unholy roar that made the very buildings they stood on shake from its incredible force. Then they felt the terror wave right after that. The ANBU wearing an alligator mask fell to his knees and clutched at his chest, breathing deeply. He seemed to be reliving a horrible moment in his past. Most likely the night the Kyuubi attacked the village four years ago. The ANBU behind him wearing a dog mask kneeled down and tried to calm his comrade down as best he could.

The rest of the ANBU looked for Shisui and found him against a wall on the other side of the street in a small crater. The only female ANBU in the group, wearing a black raven mask, slowly began to withdraw the katana strapped to her back, intent on finishing the job, but was halted by their leader.

The ANBU wearing a white and black tiger mask released the woman's arm after shaking his head from side to side, effectively making her stand down. After motioning down to the Jinchuuriki, she understood why.

They all watched as Shisui slowly made his way towards a now unconscious Naruto. They figured either Shisui found some way to knock him out, or the exhaustion from that roar did. It didn't matter. Now the boy could kill the demon and they could all flee the area before returning and pretending they had just arrived and feign ignorance about the whole ordeal. The Sandaime would undoubtedly be pissed at them, but other then a ridiculously boring lecture and maybe a drastic pay cut, they were sure they would get off scot-free. Its not like they were going to be experiencing money problems anytime soon.

When Shisui looked up to them for confirmation that they would stand lookout and warn him if someone dangerous was approaching, the leader of the ANBU squad gave him a slight nod. Though in reality, they were sure they would simply protect their own asses and leave the Uchiha to bide themselves time to escape suspicion.

They were all outraged when they saw the Uchiha start to strangle the kid instead of killing him right away. The woman with the raven mask screamed in anger and disbelief, "What the fuck is the brat doing! Why is he fucking playing with the kid when he should be killing him! Doesn't he realize that all of Konoha is now on high alert and that everyone and their brother is going to be here soon?! You know the Hokage has got to be coming as well! We've got to get out of here!!!"

The leader merely continued to stare down at the Uchiha as he strangled the blonde headed child. The various mood swings the boy was going through were a clear sign that he was mentally insane. He had seen some of his best friends and comrades fall victim to it.

Being an ANBU, you sometimes had to go on near suicidal missions and you had to witness and carry out things that could easily destroy a human's gentle psyche. He decided he would give the boy a few more minutes before they abandoned him to his fate.

The group quieted immediately when their leader made a simple hand sign that stood for silence. It was immediately followed up by another sign for "prepare to head out". The leader watched as the boy began to cry as he continued to strangle the Jinchuuriki. He had no doubt realized that he had failed. The Leader could still sense the demon child's chakra signature. It seemed his greediness to make sure the boy suffered had ensured his failure. Apparently a demon vassal couldn't be killed by such means.

The leader decided the Uchiha was on his own when a small crowd of rowdy villagers surrounded the entrance to the alleyway. The Uchiha had drawn far too much attention to carry out a simple assassination. He had dug his own grave, might as well let him lay in it too.

Without turning around, he quickly barked orders to his comrades that had been eerily silent the entire time. "Let's get out of here. The Uchiha has failed to kill the demon. I can sense the Sandaime's chakra signature closing in fast. This entire endeavor was apparently doomed from the start."

The only thing that greeted his ears in response was more eerie silence, besides the curses and cheers of the villagers below. He immediately sensed that someone was behind him. How the unknown assailant had snuck up so close to him without his noticing, he did not know. All he knew was that he was aware of his presence now and was ready should the assailant make his move.

When he heard the soft thud of a body hitting the ground, he immediately went into action. He flung himself around, kneeling into a defensive crouch, his katana halfway drawn; ready to slice whoever dared to attack him in two.

The only thing he saw was a pair of blood red eyes with three black tomes around the pupils spinning wildly in a hypnotic motion; merely a few inches from his own. His world went dark in an instant. The only things he heard before falling into unconsciousness was the clatter of his katana on the roof and a very cold voice whisper to him in a disgusted tone...

"Pathetic..."

* * *

_**A Few Blocks Away...**_

A little raven haired boy wearing a blue shirt and white shorts ran aimlessly down yet another street, looking every which way in the hopes that he would find his brother, panic written clearly on his face. He had found it impossible to keep up with his brother's impressive speed and had lost him several minutes into the chase. Now he wasn't sure where he was even going and was beginning to feel more then a little anxious. If his brother had to come find him, he was going to be in so much trouble when they got home.

The best he could do at this point was head in the direction he thought his brother went and pray to Kami-sama he found him. He was beginning to realize that it had been a really bad decision to disregard his brother's orders and try to follow him. He would rather take a hit to his pride instead of a hit to his bottom from his father.

No matter how many times he tried to tell himself differently in his mind, Sasuke Uchiha was utterly and hopelessly lost...

* * *

_**In the Alleyway**_

Hanabi was at a loss as to what was happening to her at that very moment. She couldn't recall ever experiencing this unusual feeling quite as strongly as she was right now. She couldn't understand why her heart was racing so rapidly, or why her face felt incredibly warm, nor that her hands were starting to become slightly sweaty. This feeling completely overshadowed the small boost to her pride at succeeding in saving the boy's life.

How seven little words could leave her so flustered was completely beyond her.

Her angelic white eyes took in the slightly dirt-smudged face of the sleeping blonde haired boy that was the cause of her current predicament. She had unknowingly put the boy's head in her lap when he fell unconscious again to make sure he was still breathing.

After exhaling a small sigh of relief, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise when it finally donned on her that she still had a boy's head in her lap. Fortunately for Naruto, she decided it would be best to just leave him where he was instead of dropping his head unceremoniously onto the ground.

It just wouldn't seem right to be so rough with someone after they had come so close to death only moments earlier. At least that's what she told herself anyway. She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that told her that she simply enjoyed the pleasant warmth Naruto's head gave her.

Examining his face thoroughly, she noticed three small scars on each cheek that greatly resembled whiskers. Maybe they were some kind of birthmark? She didn't know, all she did know was she had to touch them. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she gently pressed her hand against his right cheek and ran her fingers over the grooves of each scar. She found them to actually be very soft and kind of nice to touch.

She was taken aback for a moment when the boy subconsciously nuzzled his cheek against her hand, seeking more comfort from her fingers' gentle touch. A small smile graced her lips as she resumed gently rubbing his cheek.

She then took notice of his somewhat long, shaggy blonde hair. It was pretty matted and messy, she wondered when the last time it had seen a brush was. Slowly running her left hand through it, the texture of his hair was something she had never really felt before. It reminded her of a mixture between hair and fur. It, like everything else about the boy was odd, but not unpleasantly so.

Hanabi couldn't help but smirk a little bit when she heard the boy started to make a low rumbling noise in his chest that sounded awfully a lot like a purr. A cruel idea began to form in her mind that she just had to try out. Stopping her ministrations on his cheek and scalp, she was delighted for some unknown reason when she heard what sounded like a small pitiful whimper from him. Was her touch really having that much of an effect on him? Why did that make her so excited?

After resuming her soothing massages of the boy's cheeks and scalp, Hanabi couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious blonde haired, beautiful blue eyed boy was. Nor could she stop wondering why she wanted to know so badly…

The last thing Hanabi took into account was the boy's clothes. He had on a torn and ragged black shirt and very dirty grey colored shorts. Upon closer inspection, she realized that they had actually been white once. She couldn't understand why the boy was so dirty and was wearing basically rags.

'_Doesn't his parents ever buy him clothes or make him bath?'_

Stopping to think reasonably for a second, she knew any self respecting parent wouldn't let their child live in such a way…that's when a very sobering thought came to mind.

'_Does he...even have parents? Does he even have a home?'_

She tried to imagine having to live by herself without her father being there to watch over her and take care of her. The thought alone brought pained tears to her eyes as she gazed back down at the boy's face. _'If that's true...how could you stand all the pain and loneliness...I...I don't think I'd be able handle it...you must be so strong...'_

She watched as the occasional tear fell onto the boy's cheeks, giving the allusion that he was crying with her. She was so overwhelmed with admiration for the boy; she did something very uncharacteristic of her at that moment. She slowly leaned over and placed a small, gentle, heartfelt kiss on the boy's cheek.

'_From this day forward, I vow to be your friend and will always be there for you...no matter what...'_

* * *

_**The Confrontation**_

You know that feeling when you've waited too long to take care of something and when you're finally about to, you realize its too late and it comes back to bite you in the ass? Well no one was experiencing it quite like Hizashi was at that very moment.

After easily countering the demented Uchiha's attacks, he had thrown a somewhat half-hearted palm thrust aimed at the boy's chest. The Uchiha had barely dodged it, but instead of following it up with another attack which was sure to hit since the Uchiha was in such a compromising position, he decided he would play with the boy some more.

After letting the Uchiha gain some distance between them, Hizashi read the boy's tense posture and watched his wondering eyes. It was easy to see what they boy was thinking of doing, even without his Byakugan. The boy was thinking of fleeing. A very logical choice considering his circumstances, but Hizashi knew just what button to press to make the Uchiha lose any sense of logical reasoning what so ever.

Before Shisui could make any attempt to flee, Hizashi decided it was now or never and drew the boy's attention back to him with an amused chuckle. With the boys attention focused squarely on him once more, Hizashi addressed him with an arrogant and very condescending tone…

"These eyes of mine…they tell me everything. Do you know what their telling me at this very moment? There telling me that you've all ready lost the will to fight and are trying to think of a way to escape even as we speak. It's a shame, I expected more from one of the strongest of the Uchiha clan. Imagine if your parents could see the coward that their son has become. I'm sure they would be shamed beyond words..."

The boy's immediate reaction to the taunt was what Hizashi had expected given the boy's unstable mentality. While he had expected the boy to foolishly attack him in a blind rage once more, what he saw started to make him regret his decision to not end this when he had the chance.

The boy's face had become confident. Instead of recklessly attacking him, he was formulating a plan of attack. This was not what Hizashi had been expecting. When he saw the boy look from side to side for a moment to look at the small crowd of villagers around them, he was instantly filled with dread. _'Surely the boy doesn't mean to...'_

Shisui then began to form hand seals, the tomes of his Sharingan twirling in a wild frenzy as he addressed Hizashi with a sadistically gleeful smile on his face.

"Let's see how you stand up to this Hyuuga slave. Just remember this, should you lose, I'm going to have fun with that little bitch of a daughter of yours before I kill her."

While Hizashi's face was contorted with rage at the retort, he couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down his spine at those words. He had momentarily forgotten that Hanabi was in danger now as well. He hoped she had managed to save Naruto. The boy deserved better then this. He silently vowed to look after his old friend's son should the boy pull through.

It seemed that he would definitely have to end this with the next strike. He would never let this little brat harm his precious daughter. He quickly wiped the smug expression from his face and effortlessly slid into another Jyuuken stance. The games were over as of now; it was kill or be killed.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__**!!!"**_

Shisui instantly produced several small, high-speed fireballs in a wide arch towards him. It wasn't that Hizashi couldn't dodge them, hell it would be child's play to dodge such a simple attack, but the insolent villagers behind him wouldn't be so lucky. _'Coward, attacking the villagers in an attempt to make me drop my guard...'_

Moving as quickly as he could, he immediately began to expel a large amount of chakra around his body and started to twirl rapidly like a top. _**'**__**Hakkeshō Kaiten!!!' **_

The advanced Hyuuga technique that had quickly become known as an absolute defense easily halted the fireballs which were simply extinguished as they came into contact with the violently rotating blue dome of chakra. Hizashi had effectively protected not only himself, but also all of the ignorant and now very shaken villagers behind him as well.

When the last of the fireballs where blown out, Hizashi slowly began to slow down his rotating until he finally came to an abrupt stop, blowing wind and dust everywhere. His robes fluttered helplessly in the strong wind his technique created.

Hizashi quickly looked to where Shisui was, only to see him fade from view the next instant. The boy had completely vanished from view. _'Shunshin no Jutsu' _Hizashi quickly surmised. The second he recognized the technique, he couldn't help but smirk.

Sure enough, his Byakugan easily detected the small flash of chakra as Shisui rematerialized behind him. Without even turning, Hizashi swiftly blocked a powerful kick aimed at the right side of his face. He couldn't help but be amused at the look of utter shock on Shisui's face. Sure the boy was incredibly fast, and without the Byakugan, he might actually prove to be a worthy adversary, but that was just it.

Even if his physical form disappeared from view, his chakra signature still gave his position away. Seeing Chakra was only all too simple for a Hyuuga. No matter how fast the boy moved, Hizashi would always see him coming from a mile away. If this was the best that Shisui could offer, then this match was already over.

Shisui seemed to smirk once more for no apparent reason, causing Hizashi to narrow his eyes in response. The boy seemed to still have something up his sleeve. Shisui then proceeded to disappear from view once more before he even hit the ground. Hizashi merely slid back into his stance, waiting for the next attack. When he saw an opening, he would end this in one strike...

* * *

_**A Couple of Minutes Away...**_

Sarutobi sprint rapidly from roof top to roof top with renewed vigor. His ANBU escorts lagging behind ever so slightly. He would be sure to increase their exercising regime when he regained control over his panicked village. It disappointed him greatly to see that Konoha's elite had become so weak during this extended period of peace. Shinobi were originally meant to be tools of war, and they tended to become dull and brittle when allowed to settle.

The Sandaime had been annoyed beyond belief when they had had to halt their search for Naruto to take a few minutes to rescue some villagers trapped inside, and on the roof of a burning building. He was glad that he had prevented more casualties, but his main attention was focused on finding Naruto. The second he and his escorts had saved the last villager, he felt a cold sensation shoot down his spine when he could no longer sense Naruto's chakra signature.

Sarutobi couldn't detect any sign of Naruto anywhere. Hell even the demonic chakra he had been faintly emitting had vanished. That could only mean one thing, either Naruto had left Konoha's walls…or he had died. Sandaime was willing to bet it was the latter. A sickening feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach at that thought.

Without even addressing the villagers or his escorts, he had sped off in Naruto's direction once more, more determined then ever to reach the boy in time. He was only a couple of minutes away and there was going to be hell to pay if the boy really was dead.

'_Please hang in there Naruto, I'm on my way!'_

_

* * *

_

_**The Confrontation**_

Hizashi had to admit that there was indeed a reason to fear this boy. His unrelenting attacks matched with his surreal speed were truly a devastating combination that he didn't know wither he'd be able to handle or not without his Byakugan.

While he had still managed to easily dodge and swipe away every attack the Uchiha threw at him, he couldn't help but marvel at the potential the boy possessed. If Shisui wasn't a total nutcase who just killed an innocent child, Hizashi would have assumed that the boy could become one of the strongest in Konoha in a few years.

Unfortunately for Shisui, he didn't have a few years left. He didn't even have a few minutes left. Hizashi had closely analyzed Shisui's attack pattern and had easily discovered the boy's weakness. Throughout the entire onslaught, he noticed that Shisui seemed to be favoring his left shoulder. Upon closer inspection with his Byakugan, he noticed a small fracture in the boy's collar bone. He probably received it during Naruto's demonic howl.

That would be where he would strike when the boy left an opening. As if on queue, Shisui rematerialized to his left, swinging a suddenly very sloppy punch in a wide arch aimed at the left side of Hizashi's face. It was immediately swiped away followed up by a swift palm thrust to the boy's injured shoulder, precisely where his fracture was.

Time seemed to stop completely as Hizashi's hand made contact with Shisui's shoulder. Shisui managed to turn his head and watched as the palm lightly made contact with his shoulder. His Sharingan stopped spinning and simply widened in horror as he watched the small pulse of chakra enter his body and exit out his back.

The result was immediate. Shisui gasped in shock and awe as he was forced to take a step backwards out of impulse. He grimaced as his face contorted with intense agony, a small stream of blood starting to trickle out of his mouth and down his chin.

Hizashi, already determining that the boy had lost and wouldn't be able to continue, decided there was no point in finishing the boy. The Sandaime would be there soon, and then the boy would have to answer for his crimes. He wouldn't give the brat an easy way out. He would pay for what he did to Naruto. He would see to that…

He had been so preoccupied with determining wither to kill the boy or not, he didn't realize that his hand was still against Shisui's chest until Shisui firmly gripped its sleeve with his injured arm. Before Hizashi could move, his other arm was firmly gripped in Shisui's other arm as well. He stared down into Shisui's face to see him smirking up at him.

Before he could do anything else, Shisui pulled down on Hizashi's arms with all his might, effectively bringing Hizashi down towards him so that he could deliver a brutal knee to his stomach. Hizashi's eyes widened in shock as the air in his lungs left him in a rush.

Shisui let out an amused chuckle before lowering his leg and delivering another devastating blow with his knee, this time to Hizashi's chin. Hizashi was utterly stunned beyond words as he stumbled backwards a few feet before regaining his senses. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The boy had landed not only one, but two blows on him!!!

He realized his mistake almost immediately. The boy had purposely been drawing attention to his shoulder, and had even let him hit it on purpose. All to make Hizashi lower his guard so that he could deliver a couple of ridiculously painful chakra infused blows with his knee. The pain in his stomach was almost excruciating, he had to have extensive internal injuries. He'd have to worry about that later; right now he had to focus on the Uchiha. One thing was for sure...this boy truly was amazing...

Hizashi wiped a small trickle of blood from his chin before closing his eyes and sliding into his favorite Jyuuken stance. One that was meant solely for killing with lethal and precise attacks. He would kill the boy should he attack him once more. He slowly closed his eyes, calmly watching everything around him slow down more then ever before with his Byakugan.

Shisui then addressed Hizashi one final time as his body slowly started to deteriorate into thin air from the feet up. "That's right. Close your eyes, it will all be over soon slave. I'll make it quick and painless for you..." With that he vanished completely.

Hizashi couldn't help but smirk at that. He was thinking the exact same thing.

It seemed as if the Uchiha had disappeared for good, until there was a strong gust of wind and he suddenly rematerialized out of thin air, his body flying backwards for several yards before slamming into a wall which he slid down until his feet touched the ground. He was leaning against the wall for support, his hair completely shrouding his face from view, and coughing up excessive amounts of blood. The Hyuuga was still standing in the same spot, his robes fluttering around him in the powerful winds. All that had happened within that instant had been simply too fast for the villagers to see.

* * *

_**The Final Blow**_

_Focusing all of his attention to finding Shisui's location, Hizashi was pretty impressed with the speed the boy was displaying now. The Uchiha had infused a lot more chakra into his technique this time around and was easily moving much faster then he was before. If Hizashi underestimated the boy now and made a mistake, it could easily mean his life._

_It had been one of the faintest flashes he had ever seen, but his Byakugan still picked it up. A black and white Shisui rematerialized in front of him and to his left side. He had apparently drawn a kunai out while he had been moving and was holding it in his right hand at an inverted angle best used for offense. Hizashi watched in slow motion as the boy swung backwards in a wide arch, intent on obviously slitting his throat._

_Waiting until the last possible nanosecond, Hizashi expertly dived below the swing. Shisui's eyes widened in horror as his Sharingan saw the impending danger, but his body was not fast enough to react. _

_Hizashi slowly raised his right arm in front of him before thrusting his left palm into the Shisui's stomach, lifting the boy off his feet. Shisui's eyes widened even more, threatening to fall out of their sockets. Unfortunately for him, Hizashi wasn't done yet. Moving with an unseen elegance and unmatched fluid motion, Hizashi barely retracted his hand before beginning to twirl in place once again. Releasing a smaller, more condensed amount of chakra, he started an instant Kaiten that not only immediately disarmed Shisui, sending the kunai sailing, but held him in mid air for what seemed like an eternity before abruptly and very violently tossing Shisui away from him into a wall. Effectively forcing all the villagers nearby to scurry out of the way to avoid injury._

_Hizashi instantly halted his rotation once more and stood facing Shisui with a cold glare gracing his features. The boy was finished. Now all that remained was to deliver the final blow._

'_It's over...time to finish this...'_

_**Unforeseen Occurrences…**_

Shisui doubted he had ever been in as much pain as he was right now. The intense pain in his shoulder had been bearable, but the blow to his stomach had left him with extensive heavy damage. To what extent he did not know since he could not see inside of himself. His vision was beginning to fade in and out and he couldn't stop coughing up blood. Strangely enough, he was content with this. He had managed to kill the demon spawn. That was all that mattered to him. Even losing to this worm didn't seem to matter to him. All he could do was think of about his parents...

'_It seems like I'll be coming to meet you two soon. Kaasan...Otousan...How I've missed you. I can't wait to see you again...'_

He raised his head to glare at Hizashi through his bangs. The Hyuuga seemed to peer over at the alleyway before smiling. Seeing that smile instantly made Shisui's heart plummet. He already knew what Hizashi was going to say before he even started moving his lips.

"What a shame. It seems you failed Shisui. The boy still lives. How Ironic that you would end up dieing for your foolishness just like your parents...it ends here. Go to the hell knowing that the will to live of a small child was too much for you to overcome..."

While Shisui couldn't help but sneer in disgust at the taunt, his mind was thrown into utter chaos. One part of him wanted to die to be with his parents...the other part wanted to kill the demon to avenge his parents. He knew if he didn't do something quick, he was going to die. Hell, the Sandaime would be there within a minute or so, and he might as well kill himself before he got captured by him. The punishment for his crimes would be a slow and most assuredly very painful death.

Before he could think of a way out of this predicament, Hizashi raised his right hand and cocked it back, preparing to charge Shisui and deliver the final blow. Then, crouching ever so slightly before taking off, Hizashi rushed towards Shisui, intent on putting the tormented Uchiha out of his misery.

Shisui's mind only drew a blank as Hizashi got closer and closer. This was really it. He was going to die. He knew the ANBU had probably abandoned him a long time ago. There would be no miracles this day to save his wretched life.

The distinct sound of something slicing through the air drew his attention to a nearby roof-top. His blood red and black eyes widened in shock once again…

Maybe he had spoken too soon...

* * *

_**Down the Street**_

Sasuke was smiling from ear to ear as he saw a small crowd in the distance. This had to be it. He had finally found where his brother was. After finally reaching them, he quickly navigated his way through the crowd of villagers fairly easily thanks to his small size. After he finally broke free of the villagers, he only managed to take a few steps before freezing in place, his eyes widened in shock at the site that greeted them.

In his stunned state, he didn't even bother to notice the discarded kunai that lay on the ground merely a foot or so from him...

* * *

_**The Betrayal**_

Thunk...Thunk...Thunk...Thunk...Thud

Those were the only sounds heard as four Kunai impaled a stunned Shisui to the wall he was against, and one lone kunai with an explosion tag attached landed in the earth in front of Hizashi.

Hizashi, having already seen the kunai coming with his Byakugan had halted his charge and jumped back a safe distance from the Kunai. He instantly turned to look up at the rooftop where the kunai had been thrown from, only to see nobody there. When he looked back to where Shisui was, his eyes widened in shock when he saw who his assailant was.

The stunned white eyes of Hizashi's Byakugan clashed with yet another pair of red and black three tomed Sharingan.

The cold and emotionless Sharingan of Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Justu Journal:

_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu : _Fire Release : Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

_Hakkeshō Kaiten :_ Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin

(You've seen them both before...)

**OK, I had like easily 10 more pages worth of stuff I was going to put in this chapter but I'm tired, so I'm going to cut it off here. Sorry that this chapter is shorter then 10k words. I'll try to make the next one about that length.**

**Hope you liked the moment between Hanabi and Naruto, tried to make it seem very cute, while being very serious as well. At least we know Hanabi 'admires' Naruto greatly for enduring his struggles. It'll be kind of interesting when Naruto wakes up and they get to really meet each other.**

**I hope Shisui didn't come out as "Too Strong", they only real reason he got those blows in on Hizashi was because of a combination of cunning and Hizashi vastly under estimating him. All I know is there's going to be a big surprise next chapter as far as Shisui is concerned. Plus the Sandaime will arrive (Finally god dammit!!!)**

**It seems like there will still be a few more chapters before we get to them being teens…(dammit)…I hope that doesn't upset anyone. There are still some things I have to do for this to work. Plus I got to set up some things so that they make sense when I make the time skip. This bitch is going to take forever to type lol.**

**Since Naruto had Zero airtime this chapter, I'm going to make sure the next or the one after is practically all about him. He deserves it. I'm also going to update my bio with descriptions for how some of the characters look so you can imagine them better in your mind while you read. It helps me anyway when I'm reading. Review if you liked or not, just hold the flames please! I felt slightly dissapointed by this chapter, so the next one is gonna be super badass for you guys. Holla!**

**(Is officially tired of writing the words "Shisui" and "Hizashi" and faints from exhaustion…)**


End file.
